Broken
by alinaaxo
Summary: Charlie has been dead for 25 years. Bella hides her feelings about Charlie's death around the Cullens. Today is Charlie's death anniversery. And Bella wants to go visit him - alone. Will she break everyone's heart by leaving? Read and Review
1. Leaving

**_Broken_**

**_Chapter 1: Leaving_**

**_Bella's Point of View_**

Today is Charlie's 25th anniversary – his death anniversary. It's hard not being around him anymore. I couldn't even go to his funeral.

I try not to show anything around Edward, I know he would feel bad and try to make it better. Even though he can't do anything. But I wasn't in the mood to be cheered up.

My new family has gone hunting, a fair few hours away. I insisted staying home, I said I wanted to clean Edward and my room.

Edward asked if he could help but I told him it would be easier to do it alone.

I stood in the dining room, staring out across the woods that surrounded our house.

Thoughts kept rushing through my head.

We were currently living in Alaska and Charlie is buried in Forks Cemetery, and I visit his grave every year.

Edward and everyone else must of forgotten - which is unlikely. Their probably waiting for me to say something about it.

If I was going to visit Charlie this year I was going to go alone.

The past few weeks I have been feeling weird, like I didn't belong with Edward's family anymore. It feels like I'm making their life horrible, that they are fed up with me already.

I don't know why but I haven't felt like this since Charlie died.

I tried not to show too many emotions around Jasper or anyone else.

If they knew how I felt...  
I couldn't finish that thought. It would hurt them too much to see me like that again.

Edward and I have been happily married for 75 years. I love him, and somehow he still loves me.

2 weeks ago I had a breakdown, I finally broke. Everyone was worried about me, they didn't know if I would snap out of it or not.

I laid in Edward's arms for 3 days dry sobbing.

All my family was dead.  
Except...

Except Jacob.

I don't know if he has stopped phasing or is still running around as a teenage, giant wolf.

Jake didn't mind my change; he said as long as we stay friends, he wouldn't hate me.

But I haven't talked to him since... Well, since Charlie died.

We all ran down to be with him. I didn't stay long enough for the funeral, people would notice me almost instantly.

I frowned sadly. Edward and everyone would be home soon.

Do I _want_ to see them, after I have had a long think about this? What if i have another break down?

I couldn't do that to them again. Not with everything they have done for me.

I made up my mind. I'm going to see Jake and Charlie. But if Jake didn't want to see me, I would go somewhere else.

Then I remembered Alice, she would see me doing this.

I quickly darted up to Carlisle's study and found a piece of paper and a pen.

_Alice,_

_Please don't tell anyone - especially Edward. I need to do this. Tell everyone I say sorry and that this is the only way that I can't hurt them again._

_I can't have another break down in front of anyone - especially not in front of Esme or Edward. It would hurt them too much to see me like that._

_Alice if you love me you will not come after me. Alice you will always be my sister, if I come back I will do anything for you._

_But please don't come after me._

_Love you so much big sis_

_-Bella_

It always made Alice happy when I call her big sis. Technically she is, but physically...

This would hurt Edward so much.

I just can't leave without a goodbye. I can't say it in person, then I won't be able to leave.

And Esme, my loving mother, would be so heart broken...

I shook the image of Esme sobbing out of my head.

I wrote a letter to every one of my beloved family members, and placed them in a place they would find it.

Edward's on his piano...

Alice's near one of the beautiful flower vases...

Carlisle's in his study...

Esme's in the kitchen...

Emmett's under the tv...

Rosalie's on her car's bonnet...

and Jasper's in his room.

Alice would make them find it, just to make it a bit fun.

I told each of them how much I loved them, how sorry I was and told them that I _had _to go.

I didn't tell them where I was going. Only Alice knew, and she wouldn't tell anyone... if she loved me she wouldn't.

I explained to Edward to not come after me, if he did it would hurt _me_ too much to see him if I lost it.

This would hurt him, yes, but it will hurt me more to see him. To see him happy to see me alright, when I wasn't.

I would have to pretend, to let them _see_ I was okay. I would not let them see my _true_ feelings.

And I couldn't do that. I couldn't pretend.

I knew Alice would hurry everyone, to get them home in time. They would try to convince me to stay.

Alice wouldn't tell them why - hopefully.

I looked out the front door, stole one last glance at the house - who knew when I would be back - and ran towards Forks.

* * *

**REVIEW!  
My First Chapter FanFic  
****Going to try and post next chapter soon.  
Please Review will convince me to continue.**


	2. Realizing

_**Broken**_

_**Chapter 2: Realizing**_

_**Edward's Point of View**_

We were running towards an over populated deer area. Bella stayed at home. She said she wanted to clean, I offered to stay but she told me she would do it better alone.

Bella hasn't mentioned anything about Charlie, which is... strange. Today is his 25th year of being dead. The rest of my family and I aren't going to say anything until she does.

We don't want her to break down again. It was 2 weeks ago, she laid sobbing in my arms for three days straight.

It's not like Bella to forget about something like this. She mustn't of wanted to say anything. She knows she can tell me anything.

We finally got to our destination.

We decided to split up.

Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle were going East.

And Emmett, Rosalie and I were going North. Emmett was hoping we would find a Grizzly. That's all he could think about.

I, myself, wanted to find a Mountain Lion or two. They were Bella and mine's favourite.

_Do you think we could find a Grizzly, Edward?_ Emmett asked excitedly.

Rosalie stared at him and rolled her eyes. _We better find one, or he's going to get really upset._She thought.

I smiled at him and nodded at both of them.

He grinned wider and ran off to find one.

Rose and I shook our heads at him and followed atfer him.

We ran around trying to find a scent we liked.

Emmett stopped, and closed his eyes. Rosalie and I sniffed the air with him.

My eyes flew open when I realized what he found. I shot a glance at Rose. She was looking at me as well.

We burst out laughing. Emmett found what he wanted. A Grizzly.

Emmett growled at us and ran after it.

We stared at Emmett until he disappeared and we went separate ways. Rosalie to follow Emmett. And I to find a Mountain Lion.

I crossed Alice's scent. I was confused, why would she go this way?

I followed her scent until I found her. She was draining a young deer. She heard my approach and looked up.

She smiled warmly at me, and her eyes were a beautiful golden colour. "Hey, Edward. What you doing here?" Her pixie voice asked.

"Um.. Just about to ask you the same question. I thought you went East?" My statement turned into a question.

She laughed and gestured towards her hunt, then winked at me. "She can run pretty fast. And she didn't go the way I wanted her to go either," She grimaced. "At least I got it!" She said clapping her hands.

I joined in with her laughter. She stared into my eyes and shook her head. "Why haven't _you_ found anything? I thought you might of attacked 3 Mountain Lions by now." She said teasingly.

"I got a bit side track when I caught your scent actually," I smiled at her. "Have you seen any Mountain Lions?" I asked.

She shook her head, smiling. "Nope. Has Emmett found a Grizzly Bear yet? We all knew how excited he was."

"Actually, yes he did." We fell silent, to see if we could hear anything from Emmett, or the Grizzly.

We heard a Bear roar with anger, followed by a booming laughter. He was having fun.

_Think he found it?_ Alice thought teasingly. _You better go hunt, we better go soo-_ her thoughts were cut off by a vision.

It was Bella. She was leaving? Before I could see anything else, the vision disappeared.

I stared at Alice. "What was _that_?" I demanded. "Is Bella leaving?"

"I don't know, that was just glimpses. She wouldn't anyway." She said, trying to reassure me. "Edward, go hunt. She will be alright." She patted my shoulder then ran off to find Jasper.

Her thoughts were all blocked. She was blocking me? If Bella was fine she wouldn't do this.

I sighed in frustration. And took off to find anything - anything - to drink, and would keep my mind off of Bella until we got home.

I found 2 young deers, and one Mountain Lion.

By the time I finished the Mountain lion, Emmett and Rosalie found me, both their eyes golden.

There wasn't any scratches on either Rosalie or me. But Emmett...

Emmett's t-shirt was ripped in random places from the Bear's claws. I bet Rosalie enjoyed watching Emmett attacking something twice his size...

I laughed at that thought and they both looked at me. I just stared at Emmett's clothes, and they thought I was laughing at that.

_We better go meet up with everyone. I bet they heard Emmett... _Rosalie thought.

_That was one of the best fights I have had in, like, ages! _Emmett was thinking, excitedly.

I nodded at Rosalie and we took of running back to were we were going to meet the rest of our family.

They were all already there, all their eyes golden. Everyone laughed when they say Emmett smiling and took in his clothes.

_Edward, she's going to be alright..._ Alice thought looking at my expression.

_I wish I was there to watch Emmett... _Jasper thought.

_He better be careful, might never know what will happen... _Esme thought, worriedly.

_I guess if he can fight a Grizzly Bear he can fight anything... _Carlisle thought.

_I wanna go find another Grizzly. _Emmett thought sadly.

_What's wrong with him now? He found what he wanted... _Rose thought looking at Emmett's pouting face.

I shook my head at all the thoughts and said, "We better go. Bella is waiting." I looked around and everyone nodded.

Everyone started running. I was in the lead - I'm the fastest out of all my family.

I couldn't wait to get home. I would be able to have Bella in my arms, I've been away from her for so long.

And I could also ask her what she was thinking. Was she _really_ thinking of leaving? No, she wouldn't leave. Would she?

We got home in less time than it took to get there.

I ran straight in, hoping to find Bella sitting and waiting for me, but Bella... My Bella, she- she was _gone_.

Everyone came in seconds later, and I stared at Alice. "You said she wouldn't leave!" I yelled at her.

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Edward, she didn't want me to-"

"She didn't want you to?!" I cut her off. "How do you know?" I said trying to make my voice softer.

"She wrote a letter. She wrote a letter to everyone," her eyes unfocused for the slightest second, then she stared at me. "She put the letters in everyones favourite spots." She walked over to the glass vases and picked up a letter. "See."

The letter said _Alice_ in Bella's beautiful hand writing.

Everyone went in seperate ways to find theirs.

I walked over to my piano, and there it was. _Edward _was written in her hand writing on the white envelope.

"She... She's really... go... gone?" Esme asked from behind me, I turned around and she was sobbing tearlessly. Her letter in her hand.

I didn't want to open my letter, I wanted to go out and find her. To bring her home.

I headed towards the door, but someone grabbed my arm gentely.

"Edward," Alice pleaded. "Don't go after her. She needs to do this. Read your letter first, she has to do this for herself." She said, dashing over to get the letter that still rested on my piano and handed it to me.

I stared at her, holding back the sobs that were trying to escape. "Will-" A sob broke out of my chest. "Will she... come back?" I asked between sobs.

She was staring at me sadly. I knew what she was going to say, and I didn't want to hear it.

"I don't know." She whispered and Esme sobbed harder.

I fell to my knees. How could she do this? To me? To _Esme_?

Alice kneeled next to me, and put her small hand on my back. "I'm sorry," she whispered and placed the letter next to me.

Everyone fell silent as they read their letters. Carlisle tried to sooth Esme by hugging her close.

I took the letter in both my hands, and glided my fingers over the letters she wrote on the envelope.

_Edward_

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Please (:**

**They Makeee mee HAPPY!**


	3. Letters To Loved Ones

**_Broken_**

**_Chapter 3: Letters to Loved Ones_**

**_Edward's Point of View_**

I held Bella's letter in my hand.

I didn't want to open it. I still can't wrap my head around it. Bella - My happy, little Bella - is gone.

Everyone was reading their letters. They were all holding back sobs... Except Esme. She couldn't control them, she just lost the newest member of her family.

_You will always be my mother, Esme. But please understand, I_ _need_ _to do this. _I read the letter from Esme mind. She was re-reading it. Again.

_This is the only thing that will keep me from hurting anyone again. I'm sorry you had to see me like that, laying in Edward's arms..._

_Esme, take care of everyone for me. Escpically Edward. I will always love him. And you. And everyone. _

_I have loved every second of being a Cullen. Thank you so much for letting me into your happy life and family._

_You don't know much it hurts to leave, but I need to do this. For Charlie. For me..._

_I will try my hardest to come back. I love you so much, you are so much like a mother to me._

_I will always be thinking about you._

_Please forgive me..._

_Love your daughter - Bella_

Esme broke out sobbing again when she finished reading the last line.

I read Emmett's next.

_Emmett,_

_You are the brother I have always wanted._

_You are so fun to be around, you know how to cheer me up._

_Next time you go hunting, get a Grizzly for me. I will always be thinking about you whenever i'm out running._

_I will always think about our fun times. You were always there for me. Always cheering me up._

_Take care of Rose for me, and make sure Edward doesn't do anything stupid. _I chuckled once stiffly at that last part.

If she didn't want me doing anything stupid, then she shouldn't of _left_.

_Be good for Esme. _

_Please don't come after me. You don't know how much it hurts for me to leave but I have to._

_I will try and come back. I hope you will forgive me. __I will miss your care-free laugh and bear hugs. _

_If I come home,_ Emmett let out a quiet sob. He wants her back just as much as all of us. _I will be wanting a hug more than ever. I already miss them._

_Emmett, be good._

_Love you always_

_Your sister - Bella_

Emmett hugged Rosalie closer when he finished. He wants Bella to be here.

The next mind I read was Carlisle. He was reading the last lines.

_You are the closest thing I have for a father now. __Ever since Charlie died, I have realized that I need a father in my life, a__nd you have always been there for me. Thank you so much. _

_Carlisle, take care of Esme, and the rest of the family. I'm sorry that I have done this to them. But I will always love them._

_Please forgive me for putting this on, but it's what I need._

_Thank you a million times for being there for me._

_Love your daughter - Bella_

I never realized how much Bella needed Carlisle, but reading this letter...

It explains everything.

Rosalie was re-playing the words Bella said to her while looking into Emmett's sad eyes.

_Rose, I'm glad I met you. _

_I'm glad Emmett has you, yous two are a perfect couple._

_Your so much like a sister to me._

She remembered Bella's beautiful smile, her laugh, her blush when she was human...

_You never realize how much you miss someone, until their gone..._ Rosalie thought. _Edward, I miss her._

I looked up from where I still sat on the ground, into Rosalie's eyes. I nodded to let her know I heard.

"I miss her too." I whispered.

Carlisle walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We all do." He whispered back. "We know it's not as much as you do," he continued. "But she is a part of our family."

I looked into every one of my family's eyes. They all were heartbroken and didn't know what to do.

Bella always gave us ideas of what to do. We were nothing without her.

I nodded and got to my feet, I placed the letter in my pocket. I would read it later, when I am alone.

I walked past my family members and followed Bella's scent to the window. She was standing here the whole time we were gone.

I tried to control myself. I tried not to run out of the room and follow her. But that would make her unhappy, and we don't want that.

If she finds out that we followed her, she wouldn't come home. She would keep running.

And we didn't want that. We wanted her home as soon as possible.

My family walked slowly towards where I stood and gave me a hug.

Esme was sobbing again, smelling her scent made her feel worse.

I kissed her on the top of the head, and hugged her tightly.

"It's... going to be okay." I whispered. "She will come home when she wants to. But..." I let out a deep sigh. "We don't know when that is."

Carlisle patted my back gently, _Thank you._ He thought.

I looked up into my father's eyes and failed an attempt at a smile.

I saw that my poor attempted of a smile looked more like a grimace.

I sighed and whispered, "Sorry."

Everyone's eyes stared at me and I shrugged gently out of all their grasps.

I walked over to the love seat and sat their thinking about what I did wrong.

I slowly closed my eyes, and pictures of Bella flooded into my head.

Mortal Bella, and Immortal Bella whispering that she loves me rushed through my head.

I miss her so much.

After thinking about Bella for an unmeasurable amount of time, I opened my eyes.

Everyone was still standing at the window. Bella's scent was just faintly there.

"Alice, Esme, Rosalie..." I whispered. Their black eyes turned to look at me.

Alice and Esme looked the most heartbroken.

Alice was thinking about all the times Bella refused going shopping with her, but she would always convince Bella to go.

She was thinking about all the visions she had of Bella and I. The happy ones.

She thought about all the times Bella called her _Big Sis_, and it always made her happy.

Esme was thinking about all the times she cooked food for Bella when she was human.

She was thinking about Bella sleeping upstairs and listening to her sleeping all night.

She thought about Bella when she finally became a part of our family.

Without thinking I started playing with my wedding ring, not even looking at fingers. I was too busy listening to everyones thoughts to even look at my fingers.

Rosalie was thinking about all the compliments Bella have given her over the years.

She was thinking about how beautiful she looked at our wedding.

How jealous she was that she couldn't blush anymore whenever Emmett said something embarrassing.

I chuckled without emotion at the last one.

Esme, Alice and Rose smiled a little.

"Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett..." I whispered. They slowly turned their gaze towards me.

Jasper was thinking about how happy Bella always was when she was around us.

He thought about how embarrassed she felt when Emmett used to pick on her.

He was thinking about how Bella always used to smile up at him and give him a quick hug whenever she saw him.

Bella loved that she and Jasper could be best friends now, that her blood doesn't make him uncomfortable anymore.

Carlisle was thinking about how happy he was to see me happy, all because of Bella.

He was thinking about how he used to always help Bella whenever she hurt herself.

He thought about how he used to light up whenever he saw Bella when he came home. When Bella was offically living with us, and staying with us for the rest of eternity.

Emmett was thinking about all the fun times they had together.

When Bella tried to hunt a Grizzly Bear but gave up when she saw how big it was.

How Bella used to beat him in arm wrestling matches when she was a newborn.

He thought about how Bella used to run up and jump on his back, just for fun.

She used to always hug him and kiss him on the cheek when he wasn't looking.

I used to get jealous, but eventually laughed with her when I saw Emmett's face. He would get embarrassed and hide behind Rosalie, but Rosalie would just laugh and wink at Bella.

Thinking about all these things...

It made me happy. Everyone knew Bella just as much as I knew her.

They knew what she liked. What she hated. What she loved. What she was scared of. And what she was capable of - which was a lot.

I wish I could show everyone what they were thinking. That they could 'hear' what they were 'saying' to me. That everyone could read minds.

Then we could all be happy. We would all know Bella, and what she was like to everyone else.

I wish they knew what I knew at this moment.

I looked into each member of my family's eyes again. Their eyes were emotionless, I bet my eyes were just the same. I got up off the Love Seat and walked over to were they still stood.

I wrapped my arms around Esme again, and gave her a tight hug. Just like before everyone wrapped their arms around us and it turned into a nice, warm hug. But...

But it wasn't the same without Bella. I missed Bella in my arms. Who knew how long it has been. Felt like forever to us, but it probably only has been a few hours.

"I think... I think we should hunt again." I whispered to everyone. I felt Esme shrug her shoulders under my arms. Everyone else nodded and let go of us.

I made sure Esme was okay before I let her go. Carlisle took my place, he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her out the front door.

I looked away from them. I wish I could do that to Bella... I sighed and followed them out.

"I'm going to catch a Grizzly for Bella..." Emmett whispered.

I remembered the letter, _Next time you go hunting, get a Grizzly for me. I will always be thinking about you whenever i'm out running__..._

I patted him on the back and smiled, "She would love that." I said.

He looked up at me and smiled back. "I know," was all he simply replied.

_I... I hope I find one... _He thought sadly.

"You will."

Everyone's eyes turned to us but we just shrugged at the same time. Then we smiled a little bit.


	4. Seeing It

**OH MY GOD! I am so sorry. School, Family, and stuff like that. PLUS to make things worse i had a MENTAL BLANK! I cant believe it.**

**Im sorry and im making it up to you guys! I will update as soon as I can.**

**And Thank You Guys for reviewing; Jess1177, jasmin05, TheBlueEyedVampirePrincess, twilightsinger, Alice1319. (Yes, thats for_ all_ chapters.)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I havent got many, and they make me want to continue.**

**I thought i would make this chapter for Alice. Then i will write another chapter and it will be from where i left off.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! Please (:**

**

* * *

**

**_Broken_**

_**Chapter 4: Seeing It**_

_**Alice's Point of View**_

I followed my prey, a young deer that wouldn't let me catch it, up to where Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were hunting. I hope I don't distract them. I grimaced at the thought of me catching any one of them of guard. How easily everything could end for me...

My thinking was interrupted by a sound of someone running towards me. Oh no...

I quickly turned towards my deer and drained it. When I was finished I looked up and saw Edward making his way out of the trees and towards me. _Thank god,_ I thought to myself, blocking it from Edward easily.

I smiled at him when he was a few feet away from me. "Hey, Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked, though I knew the answer already.

"Um.. Just about to ask the same question. I thought you went East?" He said, but the last part sounded like a question.

I tried to force back a laugh but failed. I quickly looked at my prey, and took a deep breath before I looked back at Edward and winked.

"She can run pretty fast. And she didn't go the way I wanted her to go either," I grimaced. "At least I got it!" I said clapping my hands happily.

Edward started laughing with me and I got a good look at his eyes. I shook my head, smiling. "Why haven't _you _found anything? I thought you might of attacked 3 Mountain Lions by now." I said changing the subject.

He smiled at me. "I got a bit side tracked when I caught your scent actually. Have you found any Mounatin Lions?" He asked teasingly.

I shook my head, smiling again. _Edward getting side tracked? That's not like him._ I thought, blocking him again. _He misses Bella_, I realized. _It hasn't even been 3 hours_.

"Nope." Edward didn't seem to notice my pause. Weird. "Has Emmett found a Grizzly Bear yet? We all knew how excited he was."

"Actually, yes he did." We both fell silent. We knew that if we were quiet enough we would be able to hear him.

We heard an angry roar, which was soon followed by a laugh. Emmett.

_Think he found it?_ I thought, letting him hear me. _You better go hunt, we better go soo- _I gasped out loud.

A vision blocked my sight. It was Bella. Bella leaving?

I quickly cut it off before Edward could notice anything.

"What was _that_?" He demanded. "Is Bella leaving?"

He didn't seem to notice my torn expression, so I recovered myself before I could give anything away. "I dont know, that was just glimpses. she wouldn't anyway." I don't know why I'm lying to him. I should be _telling_ me. We should be at home... "Edward, go hunt. She will be alright." I patted his shoulder as I passed him and ran off to find my husband.

I blocked my thoughts as I ran. I didn't want Edward to see this.

When I was sure that I was safe to think, I stopped and fell to the ground on my knees.

All the visions of Bella leaving came crashing down on me. I sat there and sobbed without any tears.

_Bella staring out the back window..._

_Writing a letter for_ me_..._

_Writing letters for everyone..._

_Taking one last glance at the house..._

_And then she was gone._

I sat there until Jasper found me. He didn't ask what was wrong.

He just sat next to me and cradled my tiny, shaking body to his large chest.

We didn't know how long we sat there. Maybe it was for a long time, maybe it wasn't.

"I think we should go meet up with the others. We don't want them to come leave without us." Jasper whispered into my ear.

I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to walk in and see that my vision was true. I wanted Bella to be waiting for us. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and make sure that everything was okay.

I knew Jasper was right though. With one last sob I slowly stood up, bringing Jasper with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. "Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear again. I nodded my head slowly. "Let's go."

He let go of my waist and moved his right hand to hold my left.

"Jazz..." I whispered before we started to run. He looked down at my torn expression and waited for me to continue. "I... I'm sorry." I said, holding back all the tears that would never come. "I didn't want you to see that." He shook his head, but I continued to speak. "That must of been hard for you. I'm s-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen." He whispered firmly against my lips. Whenever he used my full name, it always made my still heart fly. He pulled his face away from mine so he could watch my face. "Whenever you are upset, do not - do _not_ - worry about me. I can handle it. As long as I'm with you, I will always be okay." He whispered.

He let the words sink in. I took a deep breath and reached up on my tip-toes for I could kiss his lips once. I took his hand and we took of running towards our family.

Carlisle and Esme were already there, hugging and laughing at the things they whispering to each other. They looked up at our approach and smiled. They were happy we were safe. They won't be happy much longer. Again I forced back the tears that would never come.

Jasper sat on the ground, his back up against a rock, and I sat in his lap, my head on his chest.

This was one of those moments when I wish we could sleep.

When we heard someone approaching Jasper and I stood up and looked towards where the sound was coming from.

Edward was the first to come out, Emmett and Rosalie following behind him.

Edward was wearing a paniced and worried expression on his face. We have not seen that expression on him in years. Bella was the one who always made it disappear. But not this time.

But I couldn't tell Edward that. _Edward, she's going to be alright... _I thought. His golden eyes turned towards me then away again.

Edward shook his head suddenly and said, "We better go, Bella is waiting." He turned his gaze on everyone and we all nodded.

I almost, then and there, broke down with tearless sobs again. Jasper arm's around my waist was the only thing that kept me upright, that kept me from falling to my knees and waiting for the tears that would never come.

Jasper and I were last to start running towards home. Jasper waited until I was ready, like he always did. When I knew I was ready we followed after the others.

Edward was in the lead, as always. When I saw the first signs of the house, I ran faster. I had to be behind Edward when he walked in. I had to see if my visions were true...

I started to breath heavier, the air was getting stuck in my throat. I was going to start crying, sobbing, again.

I was right behind Edward when he ran inside. I looked around and the house was empty. There was sound of life in this house. Bella's scent was where I saw her in my vision, the back window.

Edward turned around to face me. "You said she wouldn't leave!" He yelled when everyone was inside.

I looked up at him with sad eyes and whispered in a small voice, "Edward, she didn't want me to-"

"She didn't want you to?!" He interrupted. "How do you know?" He asked in a half calm voice.

"She wrote a letter. She wrote a letter to everyone." Pictures of letters placed in different areas around the house flashed in front of my eyes, when I could see again, I looked up at Edward again. "She put the letters in everyones favourite spots." I walked over to where I remembered my letter being, I picked it up and showed him. "See," was all I said.

Edward looked at the letter in my hands while everyone went in seperate directions to find their letter.

My name was written on the envelope in Bella's handwriting.

I looked back up at Edward and he was standing at his piano looking, down at the white envelope that lays there.

"She... She's really... go... gone?" Esme asked behind us between sobs. It took all my control to not break down again.

I can't let Jasper or anyone see me like that.

Edward leaving to run after Bella flashed through my head. I blinked rapidly to get my sight back and when I finally got it back I saw Edward walking towards the door.

I stopped him half way. I couldn't let him leave.

"Edward," I pleaded, grabbing his arm. "Don't go after her. She needs to do this. Read your letter first, she has to do this for herself." I ran over to his piano and grabbed his letter, when I was next to him again I handed it to him.

Edward looked down at me, his face explained everything. He was trying to hold back sobs. "Will-" A sob broke through and I started to shake. "Will she... come back?" He asked between sobs.

He knew what the answer was, he didn't want to hear it, but I said it anyway. "I don't know." I whispered.

Esme behind us started sobbing again. I started to sob as well, I couldn't help it anymore.

Edward fell to his knees and sobbed aswell. We couldn't believe whats happening. Our Bella has left us. We need her in our lives. She can't just leave!

I feel to my knees quietly and sobbed quietly. I placed my hand on his back and whispered, "I'm sorry." I placed the letter next to his leg and ran upstairs.

How could Bella do this? She _can't_! She doesn't know how much we need her.

We all knew it was hard for her when Charlie died. She didn't show anything, she kept it all locked up inside her, but we all knew.

Jasper knocked on the door and joined me in on the bed. I was laying face down on the mattress and sobbing uncontrollably.

Jasper sat on the bed and patted soothing circles on my back.

Knowing I would catch him by surprise, I wrapped my arm's around his neck and kissed his lips.

He wrapped his arm's around my waist and pushed me down on the bed. He was hovering on top of me with his lips to mine.

"Jazzy..." I whispered against his lips.

Far too soon, he pulled away. I started to whimper in protest but he pressed his lips to mine quickly to silence me.

"Alice," he said sitting up and placing me in his lap. "Your only doing this because, because..." he sighed and I looked up at his face.

All the emotions were getting to him, though I knew it wasn't that that made him look like this. He, too, missed Bella. We all do. And we want her back.

I wrapped my arm's around his neck and hugged him close. "I miss her," I whispered quietly.

"Me too." He whispered back just as quietly.

I knew it would be best if we all were together. I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him off the bed.

Jasper knew excactly what I was doing. He opened the door and we quietly returned downstairs were everyone was silent and suffered over our lost Bella.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I thought it would be different to do Alice. I love writing Alice's Point of View.**

**Please Review!**

**I won't update if i don't get reviews. ****I will think no likes it :(**

**Press the Button and REVIEW**

**Love Alina xx**


	5. This Can't Be Happening

**As I promised; THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thank you for Reviewing ; Jess117, TheBlueEyedVampirePrincess, jasim05 Thank you! Yous are the only ones you are nice enpugh to review :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapter 5: This Can't Be Happening_**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I can't believe I actually made it...

I was standing at the border of Forks.

My run was wonderful, it cleared my mind but I couldn't stop worrying about my family. They wouldn't follow, I knew that, but I can't stop thinking about them. I just... left them. They won't ever forgive me.

_Flashback_

_I ran through the woods, always making sure I was doing it without being seen. I have no idea how long I have been running for, it didn't really matter, so I kept running._

_Pictures of Edward swirled around in my head. Pictures of my family swirled around in my head. I left them to make _my_ life better. I didn't even think about what it would do to them. _

_They would forgive me. Wouldn't they? They know why I'm doing this... they would understand, right? _

_If I didn't return home... what would they do? Would they move on? _

_Pictures of Edward kissing another girl flashed into my line of sight. I instantly stopped and tried to shake the image out of my head. It took a while for it finally disappear but it was already too late. The image was burned into my head. A scream of pain escaped from my throat and I punched the nearest tree. It shook then shattered._

_I fell to my knees and tried to scream the pain away. My body began to shake uncontrollably. Why did I do this to him? Why did I do this to all of them? But I can't go back, not now. I'm almost to Forks, if I turned around now it would just be... pointless._

_I sat there for longer than necessary, then I realised what I was doing: going to see Charlie... and hopefully Jake._

_I got up slowly, took a deep breath and I was ready to go. I started to go but stopped when I saw a glimpse of gold on the ground with the shattered tree. I gasped and kneeled in front of it._

_My wedding ring._

_I gasped again and began to shake. Oh no. I picked it up with shaking hands and stared at it. Nothing looked broken._

_My only thing that can remind me of Edward. Besides from my memory._

_I slipped it on my finger and realised what I did to it. I choked on the sobs that were escaping from my chest. _

_The beautiful diamonds that shone in the light were broken, and the gold was scratched off in places from where it met the tree._

_I ruined it. The only thing that I could take with me on my journey that said I was married to Edward was ruined and I did it._

_I began to whimper with my head in my hands. Alice better not be seeing this. It would break Edward. If she did see this, she has to know that it wasn't on purpose. But how do I do that?_

_Knowing I couldn't do anything to fix my wedding ring, I slipped it off my finger, and placed it in my dress pocket - yes, I _am_ wearing a dress. Alice got to me. I sighed, thinking about Alice always made me happy. Thinking about any member of my family made me happy. Even Rosalie._

_Well, seeing that before I left, Rosalie and I were just as close as me and Alice. We became best friends and now we do everything together - well, almost everything. But I don't know if we would be as close when I get back, seeing that I left her family without any explanation. Leaving her Emmett without any reasons to why._

_I sighed again thinking about all things that I'm putting them through._

_Then I remember what I am supposed to be doing... Charlie. Right._

_I pushed myself off the ground and started running towards Forks again._

_End Flashback_

I put my hand in my pocket and played with the ring that still laid in my pocket.

I took a deep breath and took that last step that would make me officially in Forks.

_**Alice's Point of View**_

I was laying in bed trying to distract myself. Thinking about anything that would _not _let my mind wonder to _her_.

I took a deep breath and sat up. Jasper was sitting on the ground looking at me and smiling.

I frowned at him and tried not to think why he was smiling at a time like this.

5 more seconds of looking at him and I gave in. "What are you smiling at?" I asked, angry at how I easily gave in to his beautiful smile.

"Nothing." He said smoothly. I frowned sadly. Why was he lying? It can't be nothing, cause if it was he wouldn't be smiling! I sighed in frustration and was about to lay back down but I was in his lap, my head resting on his chest. I put my hands on his chest softly, ready to push him but I couldn't take my hands off him. He chuckled at me and I looked up at him with sad eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look." He accused. I looked away from his beautiful, smiling face, but not taking my hands off his chest. He lifted my chin up so he could look me in the eyes. "Alice..." He whispered and his breath fanned over my face. I inhaled his scent slowly and closed my eyes. "Alice, you have been like this for days. You shouldn't worry about h-" I moved my lips to his to silence him. I have heard him say that too many times before and I didn't want to hear it again. Ever.

He began to respond to me, finally, and I moved my hands to his neck and knitted my fingers in his hair.

He pushed me down on the bed and he was hovering over me again -- just like that first day when Be- when _she_ left.

"I love you," I whispered when he moved his lips to my neck and began a trail of kisses up and down my collarbone.

"I know," he said and I could feel his smile against my skin where he was kissing me. "I love you, too." He whispered back much more quieter than me.

I grabbed his muscular arms and pulled him back to my lips. I smiled against his mouth at how easy it is to distract him.

I was too distracted to notice my worries earlier about Bella.

I gasped out loud and my eyes shoot open. As soon as I said her name a vision blocked my sight.

It was _everything_ that happened since she has left.

_Bella running out the front door._

_Bella looking around at her surrounding._ I tried my hardest to not _really_ look where she was, for I wouldn't go after her and bring her home.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled. I won't be surprised if that wasn't the first time he said my name.

_Bella screaming out in pain._ I also screamed out in pain at the vision.

_Bella punching a tree and shattering it._

_Bella kneeling, head in hands and crying._

I then remembered Edward. I blocked my thoughts quickly, hoping he wasn't anywhere near the house.

_Bella staring at the ground. _Oh no.

_Bella's_ wedding ring _ruined._

I cried even harder. That would kill Edward, he can't see this. Looking at the picture, I saw that Bella was upset too. she didn't mean to ruin it. She was upset...

But I couldn't figure out why. Why was crying? Why did she punch that tree!

It must of been something bad. Really bad.

_Bella hunting a deer._

_Bella looking at her golden eye's in a window of a shop. _Again, I tried not to look to closely.

_Bella standing at the border of Fork's. _

And the most recent:

_Bella taking that last step into Fork's and..._

She disappeared. No!

That means... No, it can't be.

Werewolves. Their still alive.

But no. That can't be...

Bella... What about Bella?!

Bella doesn't know. She could get hurt!

They could attack her. They- they could kill her.

I realised I was screaming again. Jasper had his hand over my mouth, trying to push them back in. I was thrashing against the bed, his body was on top of mine, trying to make me lay still. I then felt other hands on me. All forcing me down. I tried to stop shaking, thrashing, but I couldn't. The thought of Bella and the Werewolves... It made me scream but they soon died off and got stuck in my throat. I was now sobbing, which was an improvement. _No more screaming_,I told myself sternly. I was still thrashing and everyone's hands were pressing me hard against the bed.

"Alice!" Jaser yelled again. "Alice. Open your eyes!" He demanded. I didn't even realise they were closed. I did as I was told, and he was right there. He was leaning over me, his hand still over my mouth.

"Carlisle," he whispered, relief filling his voice. I could feel my eyes closing again. I felt exhausted from screaming, though I was still thrashing uncontrollably and sobbing tearlessly. "No. Alice, keep your eyes open. Look at me!" He whispered, it was clear he was pained to see me like this. If I could stop this, I would just for him. I tried to open my eyes, it was very hard. It felt like my whole body has been taken over by someone else. "Alice, please." He whispered in my ear. He sounded so worried, it sounded like he was about to cry. I forced my eyes to open, to see his face. I opened them finally but it wasn't Jasper looking at me when I opened my eye's, it was Emmett. I frowned, I wanted to see Jazz... But I knew why it was him and not Jasper. I was shaking harder than before.

The pain of Bella leaving, the visions of Bella, and me hurting Jasper all mixed together and made it worse. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly. It took all my strength but I did it, I stopped shaking. I stopped sobbing as soon as I opened my eyes and saw Jasper leaning over me.

His face was fulled with relief. "I-I'm--"

"Shh... Don't worry about it." It was Carlisle who cut me off, but I didn't really care. Jasper was near me and he knew I was okay.

Jasper leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead, then moved to let Carlisle take his place. I frowned and Jasper chuckled beside me.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked, concern and relief was in his golden eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I tried again and it worked. "Bella," was all I said and everyone gasped.

I don't know how that came as a shock. This has happened before... and it was because of Bella.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the lounge room with Jazz and Emmett watching some movie that was on TV. It had vampires in it, that was the only reason we were watching it. It was pretty funny to watch, all the myths put together and made into a movie._

_Can't enter churches._

_Can't touch crosses._

_Can't eat, touch or smell garlic. Though that one was kind of true. We can't _eat _garlic. But we can't really eat any human food._

_Turn into a bat. I don't really get that one, why would you want to turn into a bat if you can just run?_

_Stake into the heart and we're dead._

_Sleeping in coffins._

_Burned by the sun._

_Like seriously... But I have to give it to them, these people have good imaginations._

_It was up to a bit where some really pretty girl was about to get bitten by a 'vampire,' when I had a vision._

_It wasn't my normal vision, this one was painful. It was like I was there, experiencing the pain, watching it happening before my eyes -- which is what visions actually do, but not my normal visions, my normal visions show me parts of whats happening, but these one... it's everything, I can see it all happening..._

_It was the Volturi, they were coming down to us because Bella _apparently_ killed someone while hunting and didn't dispose of the body -- which was very unlikely because Bella was always with someone while hunting and I would of seen her doing it. They were just making up excuses to come and kill our family. Aro has always been jealous because we have the biggest coven that he has ever seen, and he is scared that we might rebel against him and his castle and take over his royalty -- which is never going to happen because we don't want royalty or anything that they have. They think power is better than love. Yer, right!_

_In my vision I saw Bella being torn apart by Felix and Dimitri then burned right in front of us. Edward was screaming to Bella but it was too late, we were all holding him back. When Felix and Dimitri were done with Bella they walked over to Edward. Edward couldn't hold himself back, he punched Felix and tried to rip his throat out. But that only made matters worse, Dimitri grabbed him and threw him straight into the fire -- not bothering to rip him apart. He was burned alive._

_Emmett and Jasper were the next ones to die. They tried to get Dimitri and Felix at the same time but_ they _were tricked. I watched as my love, my husband burned right before my eyes._

_'No!' Rosalie and I screamed together and ran to save our husbands, our true loves._

_Then it was over, we were both thrown into the fire and we all died..._

_I pulled away from that vision and Jasper and Emmett were trying to hold me still while I screamed out in pain. We have no idea what actually starts me to shake but we were guessing that it was the shock of seeing those things happening. You don't expect those things to happen, and when it does... you just lose it and freak out._

_But usually after a day or two everything goes back to normal._

_Well, almost. Everyone still remembers it, but we act like nothing it didn't happen._

_That vision didn't come true._

_Thank god._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

**That's right I'm leaving it there.**

**Let your imaginations grow wild about what will happen to Bella.**

**Will try and update soon **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Please **


	6. I Still Love You

**Wooo Chapter 6. ****Im glad you all liked Chapter 5, it was fun writing it! :D**

**Im sorry to leave you hanging there. (I really am sorry, Jess) :)**

**Thank you for reviewing; **

**CRW, darkwildrose, emilytheunique, DisneyVampire, -team-edward-lion-lamb-, Jess117, TheBlueEyedVampirePrincess, Jazzys-Confedrate1861, sprazinko**

**So Chapter 6... Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**_Broken_**

**_Chapter 6: I Still Love you_**

**_Bella's Point of View_**

I was in Forks. Everything is the same. Exactly the same. I was running towards Charlie's house -- old house now. I was running down the familiar road when I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't stop because the house that was supposed to be there has been torn down and made into a shopping center. No, I didn't stop because of that -- I would of, if I wasn't distracted by a far too familiar scent.

I heard a growl coming from behind me and I turned around slowly. There, right in front of me, was a crouched silver beast baring it's teeth at me.

"Paul?" I asked, he didn't seem to like that. He jumped toward my throat but I dodged his attack and raced away towards the border of Forks.

I dared to take a look over my shoulder, when I didn't hear anyone following me and saw 2 new additions standing next to Paul. One was light gray and I knew who that was, I would know her anywhere, and the other was a reddish-brown and he was staring at me with surprised and sad eyes. I gasped. I heard something move in front of me and looked forward to see another wolf standing in front of me. It was a desert coloured, not as big as the others. It was Seth. I stopped a few feet in front of him and a sob broke through my chest. I'm going to die. I didn't even get to see Charlie.

_Their going to kill me. Their going to kill me. Their going to kill me. _I thought closing my eyes.

I heard a whimper coming from in front of me and opened my eyes to see a lump of sand coloured fur on the ground. Seth was laying down and staring up at me with sad eyes.

"Seth..." I whispered. I heard a bark of protest from behind me and I didn't need to look to see who it was. Seth whimpered again, stood up and took a step closer to me. "No..." I whispered.

"Seth, please. No. I came to see Charlie," I whispered to him. He stopped and looked over my shoulder at the wolves behind me. "Yes, I came to see Charlie, and I also came to see Jacob. I miss him. I miss them both." A sob broke out of my chest at the end. "Seth, please. You have to understand." I fell to my knees and cried without any tears. Whimpers came from me and the sandy wolf standing in front of me. "You don't know how hard it has been for me..." I whispered, mainly to myself. "Jacob, if your worried about the others coming..." I said louder, and someone growled at his name. "Their not coming. If your going to kill me, you might as well do it now." I said holding back sobs.

I stood up and turned around and faced the three wolves that still stood there. Jacob was staring at me, Leah and Paul were staring at him, waiting for an order. Seth ran over to join them but gave me a sad look when he passed. Jacob took one step closer to me and the others followed. He bared his teeth and I knew what was going to happen now. I fell to my knees to make it easier for him and closed my eyes.

**_Jacob's Point of View_**

I was doing my normal patrols. Running around Forks and making sure everything was safe. When I knew everything was okay, and the others were doing what they were supposed to do, I changed into my human-self and walked into Forks Cemetery. I kneeled beside Charlie's grave and my father's and cried soundlessly.

"Bella, I wish you were here..." I whispered.

I quickly left the Cemetery when I heard a howl and smelt the too sweet smell of a _bloodsucker_. I shifted into my wolf-self and ran over to meet everyone.

_What's happening? _I asked.

_I smell it, _Paul growled.

_We all smell it, you idiot._

_Shut up, Leah, _Paul and Seth thought together.

_Just pointing out the obvious,_ Leah said.

_Stop your arguing! _I ordered, _we have a bloodsucker in Forks, and you all are being idiots?_

_Sorry, _they all said together.

_Jake, the scent is strong where I am, do you want me to go after it? _Paul asked.

_Fine, _I whispered.

_Yes! _He thought happily and ran faster to find the it.

I finally made it to where Seth and Leah were and I stopped in front of them.

_Jake, do you want me to go with Paul and corner it? _Seth thought.

_No! _Leah thought.

I ignored her. G_reat idea, Seth._

He ran off the follow the scent and I looked Leah in the eye. _I am the pack leader, Leah, and they do what I say, _I snarled.

Leah rolled her eyes. _You've changed so much, Jacob Black. Ever since that parasite lover left you have been... bossy, _she said looking me in the eye.

_If you don't like it then leave, _I told her angrily. She was right though, since Bella left I haven't been the same.

She was about to complain about she can't because of Seth when Paul's thoughts broke in:

_"Paul?" a musical voice asked._

Bella?

Paul growled and lunged for her throat.

_NO! Wait until I get there! _I ordered him.

Bella ran off and I ran towards Paul.

_Block her off, Jake? _Seth asked.

_Of course! _Leah thought.

She was running behind me, running towards Paul. I would of yelled at her but I was too shocked.

Bella? My Bella?

_She's not your Bella anymore, _Leah and Paul snarled together.

I ignored them and ran faster. I skidded to a halt next to Paul and stared at what was in front of me.

Bella looked back, saw me and gasped. She was surprised to see me?

I'm surprised to see her. What is she doing here?

She turned back around and saw Seth, she froze where she stood. A weird sound broke out of her throat, then I realised what it was: a sob.

Seth started to lay down in front of her and whimpered.

_Seth! _Leah and Paul shouted together.

"Seth..." She whispered. I was still staring at her, she came back...

_Seth! _Leah barked out loud. G_et her!_

Seth didn't protest, we all knew how much it pained him to kill people he knew. People like the Cullens'.

Seth whimpered, stood up and took one step towards her.

"No..." She whispered again.

_He can't do this! _I whispered to Leah. _It's going to haunt him forever, and he will blame himself when the others come..._

Leah flinched at that thought and sighed in a big huff.

"Seth, please. No." She whispered again. "I came to see Charlie." That brought us all short. Seth stopped walking towards her and looked over at us. "Yes, I came to see Charlie."

_She's lying! _Paul accused.

_Shut up and listen, _I ordered him.

"And I also came to see Jacob," she continued. What? To see me?

I forced myself not to cry, I didn't even know if we could cry in wolf form, and I don't want to find out.

"I miss him. I miss them both." She sobbed again at the end, and it hurt me so much. "Seth, please. You don't understand." She fell to her knees and cried -- I know parasites can't cry, but that's what it sounds like, theres just no tears.

Seth whimpered and moved his head down to touch her but thought otherwise and stepped back.

"You don't know how hard it has been for me..." I didn't know if she was saying that to us or to herself.

"Jacob, if your worried about the others coming..." She said louder. Electricity ran through me when she said my name and Paul and Leah growled at me -- or her, I don't know.

"Their not coming." She continued. "If your going to kill me, you might as well do it now." She said forcing back sobs.

_She thinks I'm going to kill her? _I thought.

Bella stood up and turned to face us.

_Duh. It's what you were born to do, and she left you, she might think you hate her, _Leah thought.

_True, sometimes it's good to have you around, Leah, _I thought.

She bared her teeth at me. _Ohh, scary. I'm only joking...ish. _

Seth ran over to us, but gave Bella one last pained look.

I took one step forward and everyone followed.

I growled at them and Bella fell to her knees again.

_A surrender? _Paul thought.

_She thinks I'm going to kill her... now._

_Well, let's get started then! _Leah thought and ran towards Bella.

_No. No! _I ran forward after Leah and tackled her to the ground. _You wait for my orders! _I yelled at her.

Leah bared her teeth at me but didn't struggle under my weight. She knows if she does anything she will most likely die.

Seth whimpered at that thought and I felt guilty. _Sorry, Seth, _I thought.

_So, we aren't killing her? _Paul asked bitterly.

_No, not yet. _Leah and I thought together.

* * *

**Okay, this one is short. I know**

**I was going to write more, but I have to goto bed, and I will forget what Im going to write when I come back on the ocmputer**

**so im leaving it here and I will write more soon.**

**Review Peoples **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Are You Angry at Me?

**IM SORRY! Haven't updated in ages! Sorry. Forgive me? :(**

**Thank you for reviewing: -team-edward-lion-lamb-, Jess1177, MourningAri37, sprazinko, Sweet Blessed Ginny Weasley, jasmin05, emilytheunique,**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has followed me in this story! Love yous all xx**

**Ill make a promise with you all: If you PROMISE to review, I will PROMISE to finish this story.**

**I love reviews, they inspire me to continue.**

**If you have any ideas for me, I will gladly read them and reply.**

**Id also like to thank my SIDEKICK, Jess1177. THANK YOU JESSiiE, your the best!**

**So Chapter 7. ENJOY AND REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Broken**_

_**Chapter 7: Are You Angry at Me?**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I was surprised when Jacob tackled Leah to the ground. It was strange. Leah ran towards me, teeth bared -- ready for the kill. But Jacob... he tackled her. I don't get it. I thought they were going to kill me.

Jacob barked once and ran towards the forest with Paul and Leah on his flanks. Seth stood there staring at me with sad eyes.

"Seth, thank you." I whispered. He nodded and barked at me. I was still kneeling on the ground. I didn't want to make any sudden movements. I didn't know when the others would be back... and if Leah saw me anywhere near her brother, she would most likely kill me then and there.

I heard sounds of movement coming from where the huge wolves disappeared. They all weren't wolves anymore. I heard two pairs of humans approaching me and one wolf.

I didn't want to guess who was who. I was just going to wait and see.

Jacob walked through the last of trees, followed by Leah in her human form. And Paul following behind them in his wolf form.

I wasn't surprised to see Leah with a sour expression on her face, she never really liked me. Mostly because I used to hang out with the... the - the Cullens'.

I grimaced and Seth titled his head to the side, confused.

Jacob's expression confused and shocked me the most. It was calm, but his eyes were mixed between pain and... something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Seth said to say, your welcome." Jacob said standing in front of the sand coloured wolf.

I nodded and looked down.

"And Paul," he continued and sighed. "Paul said to say, get lost." I looked up at the silver wolf and grimaced.

He nodded his head and bared his teeth. Seth hit him on the shoulder with his head and growled. Paul ignored him and continued to stare at me.

Seth gave up on Paul and turned to nudge Jacob softly.

"Okay, okay." He said and stepped forward, everyone followed him except sandy Seth. "Seth said, he knows how you feel, we all do. He doesn't want to hurt you. He wants to know why your here and why your here alone." Jacob said patting Seth on the head, smiling at him.

I didn't say anything. I was still shocked at how calm he was and how much Paul wanted to kill me.

Jacob looked back at me, he finally realised I wasn't going to speak.

"Oh, come on, Bells," he said casually. "You came here to see me, right?" he asked and I nodded very slowly. "Well, here I am. What do you need?"

I took one slow step forward. Paul growled at me and took a step forward, mirroring my every move. Jacob put a hand up to stop him. He growled but stopped.

"Go on," he said. I forgot all about Leah standing beside him. She had a mask of pure hatred on her face. I quickly looked away from here face and turned towards Jacob's relaxed expression.

I tried again, I took another stepped forward. No one moved and I sighed quietly in relief. I looked up at Seth, he nodded in encouragement. I looked at Jacob again and he too nodded in encouragement.

"I..." I started, looking past all their heads, looking at the shopping centre where Charlie's house should be. I sighed. "I came here because..."

"Because...?" Jacob prompted.

I looked back to his face. He took a step towards me while I wasn't looking.

"Because I needed to see Charlie," I whispered, "because I wanted to see you. But I didn't know if you would be angry at me or not. But I thought that you might at least let me see Charlie before you killed me." I said quietly, looking down at my feet.

"Told you," Leah whispered to Jacob.

I looked back up to look at Jacob, to see if I made him angry.

He had a pained look on his face.

"Of course," he whispered. "Of course, you can see Charlie." He continued. "But don't hunt around here..." he reminded me.

I laughed out loud. "Jake, I'm not like those other vampires. You do remember I'm 'vegetarian,' right?" I asked him.

He shook his head slowly then smiled at me. "Sorry, out of habit. You don't hunt humans."

"Yup." I said smiling

Seth made a wolfy grin at me and I laughed.

Leah hissed at me from beside Jacob, and I stepped back a bit.

"Leah..." Jacob warned her.

She never took her eyes off me as she took a few steps back. She was just like Paul, watching my every movement.

Seth took a step forward for he was next to Jacob and nudged him again.

"Right... What about the other question, Bells? Why did you come here alone?" he asked staring at me curiously.

I sighed loudly. "Because, I wanted to be alone, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt." I admitted. "I already hurt them... not physically, but mentally." I said staing into space again.

"How?" he asked, stepping foward again.

"I... I didn't cope very well with Charlie's death. Well, _they_ thought I did. But I kept it locked up inside of me. Then... I lost it. I - I guess you could say I broke," I said looking at Jacob's pained face. "I didn't move from... from _his_ arm's for 3 days." I whispered.

Jacob and Seth nodded in understanding. But Leah made a sound in disgust and walked up to stand in front of me, right in my face.

"You expect us to belive us?" she spat into my face.

"But- But it's true." I whispered

She made that disgusted sound again. "Yer, right." She walked back to where she was standing before, but looking in the opposite direction, her back was facing me.

I looked up at Jake for help. He shook his head, "Don't worry about her." He reassured me. I didn't realise how close to me he was. Only a few feet.

"Thank you, Jacob. For everything. Not just now, but for all those times I needed you when I was human." I said holding my hand out to him.

He stared at my hand for a minute, then walked over to me with his arms wide open. I stepped forward and gave him a hug.

"Your welcome, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you, Jake." I said sobbing into his chest.

"Same here, Bells, same here."

When he let me go, we smiled at each other for a long moment.

Leah made a sound of throwing up and Jacob stared at her in disbelief.

"How long you staying here for, Bella?" a new voice asked.

I looked behind Jacob, and saw Seth walking out from the trees.

"Um.. I have no idea. I didn't expect to stay long..." _I didn't know if I would survive. _I corrected myself mentally.

Seth nodded in understandment and walked up to hit Leah lightly on the shoulder.

Leah hissed at him but continued to look in the other direction.

Paul was STILL staring at me, I didn't dare to stare back.

"So, you coming or what?" Seth asked casually, pointing towards the break in the trees.

"Go where?" I asked innocently.

He chuckled happily, "the cemetry..." He said walking towards me.

Jacob had a smile plastered on his face.

"Let's go," they said together.

"Lead the way." I said pushing Jacob gently in front of me.

He chuckled and lead the way.

Leah stayed where she was but Paul ran ahead to stand in front of Jacob.

Seth started asking me questions about how I got here, and how long it took.

He knew not to mention any names of my family, he didn't ask one question about them. I knew he had millions about them, but he didn't voice them, and for that I was grateful.

"Hey, Chatterbox! We're here," Jacob said.

I looked up to maybe see a sign, but we were already in the cemetry. Standing in front of Charlie's and Billy's grave.

I fell to my knees and it felt like I died right there in that spot.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Was that to fast?**

**Do you think I should of made Jacob more cautious? Or just leave it?**

**I have no idea.**

**That's why I have yous reviewing! Yous have to help me! :D**

**Please and thank you**

**Im sorry that this is short**

**im tired! SORRY!**

**Love you all xx**

**-Alinaa**

**P.S- REVIEW!!**


	8. Should We Go After Her?

**Last Chapter was short - Sorry!**

**Thank you for reviewing; Jess1177, luvnovels123, sprazinko, emilytheunique**

**Thank you for telling me what you thouht about it!**

**Some people said they loved how I made Jake and Bella friends straight away, some thought that he should be more cautious - even though we all know Bella wouldn't do anything! She's too loveable :D**

**So review and tell me what you think. Tell me some ideas. Tell me what I should change. Tell me anything! I don't really care what! As long as I get reviews**

**Love Alina**

**REVIEW **

**

* * *

**

**_Broken_**

**_Chapter 8: Should We Go After Her?_**

**_Alice's Point of View_**

"UGH!" I yelled. I was laying, yet again, face down on my bed. "Why can't I see anything?!" I screamed again, but it was muffled by the pillow.

Jasper was rubbing soothing circles on my back, which wasn't helping might I add.

"Honey, she's going to be okay..." he whispered over and over again.

I was REALLY getting sick of him saying that!

I screamed into my pillow, annoyed by EVERYTHING.

"Alice..." Edward said from downstairs, and I could picture him shaking his head.

_Don't start, _I threatened.

"Was planning to," he replied.

_Good!_

I heard his laughter and hissed at him.

"Alice..." Jasper warned me.

I sat up and looked into my husband's golden eyes, and regretted it automatically. My mood shifted from anger to love. I throw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me without thinking about it. "I love you," I whispered into his ear. I made a trail of kisses from his ear down to his lips. I pushed him down on the bed and kissed him hungrily

"Alice..." he whispered against my lips. He then remembered what happened last time, and pushed me off him. He held my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I looked into his eyes and saw everything, he wanted to do this but anything could happen - it could be like last time, I could start screaming and thrashing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry." I said getting up and running out the room.

I ran downstair and saw Edward and Esme watching TV in the lounge room. I had no idea where Rose and Emmett were - and I didn't really care. I could see Jasper's future flashing in front of my eyes as I ran throw the front door and into the woods.

I didn't know where I was going but all I knew was that I was getting out of here...

**_Edward's Point of View_**

Alice ran out of the room, I saw that she was looking at Jasper's future.

Jasper ran downstairs then. "She knows your going to follow her," I told him.

He shot a pained look at me and stopped running. He came and sat on the couch next to me, his head in hands. "What am I going to do?" he whispered. Esme was instantly next to him, hugging his shoulders.

"Your doing everything you can, Jasper. Just let her be herself for a while. Edward will tell you when she has gone to far." She told him and I nodded letting him know that I would do everything _I_ can to help them.

He looked up and hugged Esme. "Thank you," he whispered.

"It's okay." She said, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

I stood up, patted Jasper on the shoulder and kissed Esme on the head, and ran out the door.

I wasn't going after Alice, I was going to go find Emmett and Rose. I don't know why, just bored out of my mind, I guess, and I didn't want to think about _her_.

I came across Emmett's thoughts, and I regretted it instantly. He was... making out with Rose. I didn't want to go anywhere near them, so I went to go find Alice.

She was sitting on a rock, looking out over the river. I sat on the ground and had my back up against the rock.

I knew what she was going to do before she even thought about it.

She came and sat next to me, put her arms around me, and sobbed tearlessly into my shoulder.

I put my arms around her and rested my head up against the rock.

"I-I m-miss her, Edward." She cried. "And it's h-harder not k-knowing what is going to h-happen."

I sighed and kissed her on the top of her head. "I know, trust me, I know." I whispered.

"Why did s-she go?!" She yelled. "Why didn't she wait for us?!"

"I don't know." I simply whispered.

We sat like that for a few minutes, not really caring about the time.

She sighed and stood up. "I bet Jasper is waiting for me," she said.

I nodded and stood up too. "You didn't see his face when you ran out the door," I told her.

She had pain and sadness written all over her face, and I felt guilty. "Sorry," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I better go." And she was off running.

I sat back down, where I was before, and let my head fall into my hands.

I cried, not knowing what to do.

"Bella..." I sobbed.

I sat there sobbing for who knows how long.

_Thank you, _I heard Jasper thoughts, after a few minutes, I hope. I knew he was thanking me because I sent Alice home.

I didn't want to stand up. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to do anything until I got my Bella back.

I didn't know how long I sat where I was, my head still in hands. But I knew when it turned dark, though I still didn't move. I still sat where I was until I felt the sun come up.

I stood up and ran around, not knowing what to do.

I went hunting. I _tried_ tracking again, I soon became frustrated with that and gave up. Then went hunting again.

All this took 2 days, which was a great amount of time for me. Not once did I think of _her_.

I went pack to my hiding spot - where I found Alice - and sat there thinking about my _'holiday.'_

Tracking brang back memories, memories I didn't want to think about.

When I left Bella - thinking the name cut into me deeply - for she can have a better life, a normal one. But knowing her, she found something life threatening to do. She foudn the werewolves. Her best friend was a werewolf. She was such a danger magnet.

I sighed thinking about all those times when I had to save her life...

And that one time I was too late.

_Flashback_

_"Bella! Bella, can you hear me?" I yelled as I shook my love by the shoulders. "Bella, can you hear me?!"_

_She was laying on the ground motionless, blooding coming from a deep cut in her head._

_Why didn't Alice see this?!_

_Oh right, the werewolves. I hissed in disgust._

_"Edward, you have to do it!" Carlisle whispered. "She's lost too much blood." He said pressing his fingers against her wrist, checking her pulse._

_"What if I don't stop?!" I asked him._

_"Son, you haven't done anything yet. Her blood is everywhere and you haven't done anything. You can do it." He whispered_

_I nodded and turned my love's head to the side. I leaned my head down to her throat, my teeth exposed._

_My teeth peirced her skin, and I could feel the venom going into her throat._

_I could also taste the blood, but I_ did _stop._

_I moved my tongue over the holes I had on her throat to close them up._

_I then moved to her wrists, arms, and legs. I made sure I bit every part of her body._

_Carlisle handed me a needle and I took it. It was full of my venom._

_We always made sure we had one._

_I stabbed the needle into Bella's heart and pushed it down._

_When all the venom was out, I pulled it out slowly._

_I could hear Bella's heart accelerate from the pain._

_Stupid Motorbikes. Stupid Jacob Black. Stupid Werewolves!_

_Jacob just had to get angry, Jacob just had to piss her off._

_I could just go after him and rip his head off..._

_No, I couldn't. Bella needs me_ here_._

_Bella was spending the day with Jacob. We made an agreement, she was allowed to see him at least once or twice every two weeks. To me, that's spending to much time with a werewolf and she always came back smelling... disgusting._

_Today was one of those days. I think it was Jacob's birthday or something. But I didn't care. As long as she was happy, I kept telling myself._

_They had an arguement, I'm guessing, and Bella sped off on her motorbike... and crashed it._

_We took Bella back to the house. I was by her side every minute of every day, just waiting for her to wake up._

_Bella's transformation only took 2 days, which was not long._

_She was the most beautifulest thing I had ever seen. She was beautiful as a human, but now she is even more beautiful, which I thought was impossible._

_She never hunted any humans, she didn't get close to any. And when she did... she didn't do anything, she smiled and walked past them, waving._

_She was my little angel, she was so good. I was so proud of her._

_She ended up making up with Jacob, which I was disgusted at._

_I can't believe she forgave him! I wanted to rip his head off..._

_But then again, he did give her something she always wanted._

_Immortality._

_At least she was happy._

_When we knew she was safe around humans, we got married. And It was the best day of our lives._

_I finally had Bella in my life, and we could be together forever._

_Well, that's what I thought..._

A scream snapped me out of flashback and, shocked and scared, I ran home.

I burst through the door and saw Alice thrashing on the ground.

I read her thoughts as soon as I saw her.

It was Bella. _My_ Bella. It cut into me saying her name.

I don't know how she saw it... but she did.

A grey wolf, which I soon recognized as Leah, was jumping for Bella's throat.

Bella was frozen in place and she didn't even run.

"No!" I yelled. I ran over to Alice and picked her up. She stared at me with pained and worried eyes. "How?!" I asked through gritted teath.

Alice stopped thrashing and hugged me. "I don't know. _It_ must of pushed her out of Forks." She whispered.

Everyone was looking at us with confused eyes. Rosalie and Emmett had just walked through the door.

"Bella..." Alice and I said together and all there faces fell. I felt her name cut into me again...

_She's going to die, _Alice thought and I hissed into her ear.

"You don't know that!" I whispered back harshly.

_We have to go after her, _she thought, trying not to upset me again.

I nodded and we faced everyone.

Alice ran over to Jasper and filled him in. Everyone was staring at me, not paying attention to them.

I sighed and explained.

"Alice, somehow, saw _Leah_," -I hissed her name- "jumping for Bella's throat. She is _not _going to die." I said. "Because we are going to go get her." I simply stated.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course! It hasn't happened yet!"

"No, no. I know that. But should _we_? Bella didn't want us going after her," he said calmy.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I know, I know." I whispered.

"Bella can take care of herself, she is strong. She will be fine. If anything like this happens again... we _will_ go after her," he promised.

"But what if something _does_ happen?" I whispered.

"Alice will see."

"This was just an accident," Alice cut in. "I wasn't even looking." _He's depending on me too much_, she thought to me.

I nodded. "Carlisle, we don't know if she will survive this or not. Bella hasn't... _decided_ if she will run or not," I told him shuddering. "All Alice saw is Leah lunging and Bella frozen in place. We don't _know_ if she will move or not!" I yelled, trying my hardest not to cry again.

"I get your point," he sighed. "I guess I dont have anything else to say. I don't want to go after her," he said and I hissed at him. He put his hand up to stop me. "Let me explain. I don't want to go after her, _because_ if she does survive then she will get angry with us. She told us not to go after her, _no matter what_."

I sighed and fell to my knees. He was right...

_I'm sorry_, he thought.

_Let's go! _Emmett thought.

_Edward, he's right, _Alice and Esme thought together.

Jasper and Rose were quiet, and for that I was thankful.

I stood up slowly and looked at Carlisle. "Your right, but we can't just sit here and not _try_! And if she _does_ run, which we don't know yet, then we will explain to her..."

"She _will_ listen, right?" Jasper asked.

We all looked at each other, not knowing what the answer was.

"Let's just hope she does..." I whispered.

We planned everything.

Esme and Rose are staying at the house. Rose wanted to go, but she will just get in the way. She will always be by Emmett's side, which wouldn't help anything.

Jasper is going because he was a trained fighter and he wanted to be close to Alice, to calm her down if anything happens.

Emmett's going becaus he is the strongest, and he didn't care what happens, as long as he gets to see Bella.

Alice is going because she _saw_ the vision, and she has to see Bella and make sure everything is okay.

Carlisle is going because he is the calmest and knows how to talk to _werewolves_. And he could also help Bella is anything does happen.

I am going because Bella is my wife, my lover, and I have to protect her. I am going because I am the fastest and I can read the werewolve's minds.

We had everything planned.

When we knew it was okay, we ran towards Forks.

To go save my love's life.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**YOU FOUND OUT BELLA'S TRANSFORMATION**

**Why she got changed into a vampire...**

**Yes, Jacob pissed her off, got her angry, and she drove off and, because she was crying, she hit a tree.**

**Poor Bella, BUT SHE GOT TO BE A VAMPIRE!!**

**Please review xx**

**Tell me ideas and I will gladly read them and reply.**

**Thank you for reading**


	9. Whats Happening To Me?

_**Broken**_

_**Chapter 9: What's Happening To Me?**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I sat in front of Charlie's grave for who knows how long. Sometimes I cried tearlessly, sometimes I did nothing. Other times I would stare at his grave stone and read the words over and over again.

Jake and Seth left ages ago. They would come back every now and then to check up on me. To make sure I was still - I guess I can't say _alive_ - but to make sure I was still _here_.

I sat in front of his grave thinking about everything we did together. Every now and then I would feel something tingle inside my head.

I have no idea what it is. It just... tickles.

After a few more... hours of doing nothing I heard something.

It wasn't footsteps or a heart beat. It was.. words.

But they weren't spoken aloud. I knew that straight away. It was like they were thoughts.

_Do you think she is still there, Jake? Do you think she was ran yet? _One person asked and I soon recognized the _voice_ as Seth.

_She has to be, I can smell her. But we don't want to scare her, who knows what will happen... _Another thought spoke - Jacob.

_She will most likely kill us, but we can take her down. _Said a female voice - which was obviously Leah.

_I would never hurt any of you! _This voice shocked and scared me the most. It was _my_ voice.

_WHAT THE! _They all shouted together. It hurt my ears. Now I know what Edward meant about people screaming thoughts at him...

Seth, Jacob and Leah stopped a few feet infront of me.

Leah was eyeing me menacingly. Jacob's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. And Seth was staring at me with... amazed eyes.

_How the hell did you do that?! _Seth asked excitedly.

I spoke aloud this time, not knowing what else to do.

"I - I have no idea. I... _heard_ your thoughts and then I started thinking something, and then _you_ heard it. And - and - and I don't know!"

It felt like I was about to have a breakdown! UGH!

_So... you can read minds? Like Edward? _Seth asked.

His name cut into my chest - where my heart was _supposed_ to be.

"Yes, I guess I can. But that doesn't explain how _you_ heard _me_," I whispered.

_Maybe you can put thoughts into people's heads. Try it again! _Seth... always so happy.

_Maybe your right... I need to try it to a.. human, no offense. _I thought to them.

_None taken, _Jacob and Seth thought together. Leah stayed quiet, staring at me with hatred clear in her black eyes.

This is really... frustrating! I wish Edward was here. He would know what to do, seeing that this is his area of expertise.

_Hey, shouldn't you have gotten your... 'talent,' or whatever it is called, when you first became a bloodsucker. Not like after 55 years, _Seth thought, confused this time.

"75," I corrected him. "And I have no idea, I'm no expert on this. I will have to ask... to ask _Carlisle _when I get back." _If I go back, _I thought, letting them hear me.

_Thank you, _Jacob thought suddenly. I stared at the russet-brown coloured wolf in front of me.

I tilted my head to the side and asked, "for what?"

_For not letting them come here. Thank you. And if you want to leave... _He sighed and continued, _then your allowed. Your not our hostage. _He barked out a laugh at the end. Seth and I laughed with him.

"Thanks, but I already know that, Jake. I'm not staying here because I think I'm being held here as a prisoner," I laughed.

This time Jacob tilted his head to the side. _Then why? Why aren't you with your... your husband? _Jake asked, pain clearly seen in his eyes. _You've seen Charlie..._

I sat on the ground and looked up at the wolves in front of me.

_Because... because I don't know if they will forgive me. For leaving, I mean. I left without them knowing, they were out hunting and I snuck off. And I'm also not leaving because of you, Jake. I don't know when I will see you again. _I told them. Leah was still staring at me and I ignored her easily.

_You_ will _visit, right?_ Seth asked. A whine escaped from his throat and I sighed.

_I don't know if they will let me out of their sights ever again. I will try though. I have missed you all so much. I_ will _try and convince them. _I promised.

Seth and Jacob were grinning by the end of my sentence.

We stayed like this for a few hours, just talking. Leah left eventually, got bored and went to find Paul in her human body.

Seth and Jake stayed in their wolf forms. They were having fun, and so was I.

Jacob was telling me how he split off from Sam's pack. Two alphas didn't belong in the same pack, he told me.

Seth and Paul followed him and Leah followed because of Seth.

Quil and Embry wanted to follow as well but they couldn't. Sam ordered no one else to leave - which to me was pretty SLACK! If they want to leave then let them, it's that easy. But I guess if Quil and Embry left then it would be just Sam, Brady and Collin - and apparently some new wolves, whose names I forgot as soon as Jacob said them, which is very hard for a vampire to do.

Jacob was half through telling me about the last party he went to, when I gasped and lost my vision.

I didn't see black when I lost my vision, it was the opposite of blank totally.

It was... like a movie, but it wasn't. It was me... being attacked, by - by _Leah_.

I was being ripped to shreds by Leah one second and the next it was the Cullens - my family - running towards Forks.

I felt myself start to shake and my teeth came together with an audible snap. A hiss came from my throat and got I my vision back.

Jacob was leaning over me - in his human form - shaking me lightly on the shoulders.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

I couldn't answer him, I was thinking about what just happend.

I knew what just happend! I... had a vision. Like Alice.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" I yelled.

Jacob backed off from me and I looked at him apologetically.

_Sorry, _I thought into his head.

He looked at me, stunned, for a second then grinned at me.

"You just had your first test on a human," he told me proudly.

I smiled up at him and sighed.

_Hey, what just happened? _Seth asked, he was still in his wolf form.

"Um... This might sound weird... but I think I just had a vision," I whispered.

_What a vision like Alice?! _He asked excitedly.

I nodded and Jacob looked confused. I laughed at his expression and explained.

"Seth asked what happend, I answered aloud. Then he asked if it was like Alice's vision, and I said yes." I told him smiling.

"Oh," was all he said.

"So, it's mind reading like Edward, but you can _put_ thoughts into minds as well..." Seth started, suddenly in his human form.

"And visions like Alice... Is there anything extra you can do with your vision? Like with Edward's mind reading thing you can _put_ thoughts into peoples mind but _he_ can't. Is there anything different with your vision?" he continued.

I thought about that for a second and answered his question grinning.

"Well, you know how Alice can't see werewolves..." They nodded so I continued. "And she can't _see_ anything when any werewolves are around..." They nodded again, this time suspiciously. I shook my head. _It's so obvious! _I thought into both of their minds, which took a few seconds.

Jacob was the first one to figure it out and he started grinning widely like I did.

Seth still didn't get it, so I told Jacob to tell him.

"You can see us?!" Seth yelled when Jacob told him. Seth was blushing a little bit when he saw how obvious it was.

Jake and I started laughing at him and he blushed even deeper.

"So, what _did_ you see?" Jacob asked after a few minutes, and Seth was back to his normal colour.

I sighed. "You don't want to know," I whispered.

"Please! Tell us!" Seth whined, and Jacob, who was sitting next to him, nodded in encouragement.

"Fine. But don't get angry..." I warned them. They just nodded, grinning.

I sighed again and explained.

"I saw Leah..." I started and their eyes went wide. I nodded and continued, "I saw Leah ripping my throat out. Ripping me to shreds..." I whispered.

I fell silent, letting the words sink in.

Jacob was the first to recover. He came to sit next to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispered.

"Yer, me too." Seth said from behind him.

I nodded and continued. "And I saw _them _coming to get me. When I told them not to! How could they? They are going to be in so much trouble..." I said, anger in my voice.

I thought about that for a second, looking into Jacob's black eyes.

_They are going to pay... _I repeated over and over again, and without meaning to the words got into Jacob's head.

_What are you going to do? _He asked, panic written all over his face.

_I don't know, but you will soon find out..._

Looking into Jacob's eyes made me feel bad. My anger turned to sadness. How could they? After I told them not to?

_When they get here... I can't be here, Jake. I'm so sorry._

He nodded and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

_Just promise me you will be okay, and you won't do anything stupid. Just promise me that... _He pleaded.

I sighed and kissed the tear away that rested on his cheek.

_I'm sorry, _I whispered again. I can't promise him that, I don't know what I'm going to do...

We turned back to look at a very confused Seth, but he soon got it when he saw Jake's face.

"Bella, you can't go!" He whispered getting up to give us a hug.

"I'm sorry, Seth. Jacob will explain everything when I leave. Seth, we don't want to push your sister too much. We don't want that vision to come true now do we? Take care of yourself, Seth. Don't do anything stupid, either. I'll be watching," I joked.

_Will you really? _They both asked at the same time and I smiled slightly.

"Of course." I answered both of them and they relaxed a little bit.

_I love you, Bella, _Jacob thought and I sighed.

_I love you too, Jake. You will always be my best friend. _

I was in the middle of Seth and Jacob and it was starting to get _really_ hot.

_I think I should go now, _I told Jacob.

He nodded and kissed my head.

Seth knew what has happening and he let me go. He had tears streaming down his cheeks and I felt really bad.

"What if they don't let you visit?" He whispered almost inaudibly.

"I will convince them. Don't you worry about that, Seth. I will do everything in my will to try and visit you guys." I promised.

He smiled but the tears didn't stop.

I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't shrink away from the coldness like everyone else usually does, and I was relieved.

_I'm going to miss you, Seth. _I told him and he sniffled.

_Same here. Don't forget me, okay? _

_Seth, I will never forget you, I promise. _

I realized I was making a lot of promises tonight, but I would be able to keep most of them - I hope.

Seth hugged me tightly one more time then let me go.

I turned Jacob and he was looking at the ground.

Something small fell from his face and hit the ground with a splash.

_Don't cry, Jake! _

I quickly ran towards Jacob and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and cried. I could feel the sobs trying to break their way out, but I would keep them locked up until I was alone.

_I love you, Jacob Black. Don't you ever forget that. Don't ever forget about me. _I told him.

He sniffled and looked into my eyes.

_That is not possible, Mrs Cullen. I will never forget you. _He vowed.

I was shocked, that was the first time he has ever called me Mrs Cullen.

I reached up on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran off to the borders of Forks.

I was just about to take a step out when I realized something.

If I go out of Forks then Alice _will_ see me.

Oh well, I would deal with that later. I have the head start.

Sighing, I took that final step.

_ISABELLA! _

I turned around at the sound of my name and saw Leah standing in front of me in her wolf form.

_Jacob... _I whispered. _Help me._

I could hear him running towards me already, but Leah sprang and landed on top of me.

She growled and brang her mouth closer to my neck.

_Tell the Cullens I love them..._ I whispered to Jacob.

Leah leaned in closer and I could feel her hot breath on my neck...

_I love you, Jake._


	10. No Way

**Sorry I haven't updated. Havent had any time. And Im going through some bad stuff at school and my friends. (Don't ask)**

**Have fun reading. Might not update in a while so, have fun!**

**So review and tell me what ya think.**

**Love Ali xx**

**

* * *

**

_**Broken**_

_**Chapter 10: No Way**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I knew I was going to die at this point. Leah was hovering over me, ready to sink her teeth into my throat, ready to kill me. She has wanted to do this since I took my first step into her territory and I don't blame her. I have put Jacob through too much. I come back out of nowhere and he just accepts me like nothing happened. It's that and, of course, that I'm a filthy _bloodsucker_ to her...

She hissed as I searched her mind, she could see it in my eyes.

"Sorry," I whispered almost inaudibly. She growled at me and lowered her head closer to my throat. I did not move, I did not beg her to stop. I knew if I did anything I would just die more quickly.

_LEAH! Don't! _Seth was screaming at her.

_Leah, if you do anything to her I_ will _kick you out of this pack._ She flinched at Jacob's alpha voice but didn't get off me.

_Jake, _I thought into Leah's head, _leave her. She needs to do this... _I didn't know what I was saying. If I let her do this I would _die_. And I will never see my family ever again...

_But... you will_ die_,_ Seth thought mirroring my thoughts.

I heard Jacob speed up. _Jacob! _I yelled. Leah growled at me for using her head.

_Bella, you can't just expect me to sit here and let her do this to you! _

_Yes... Yes, you can. _

They fell silent but they were still running towards us. I tried to figure out a way to get Jacob to leave Leah alone. I deserved this. I shouldn't of done this to him. I shouldn't of came back.

I let Jacob hear what I was thinking, trying to convince him.

_Bella... _he thought sadly, pained.

I stopped myself from saying _please_. Begging to die was not a good idea at all.

Instead, I thought about my life, I let them all see:

What I remember from my human life.

_Hanging out in La Push_

_The motorbikes_

_Shopping with Alice_

_Falling asleep on Edward's chest_

They all made a disgusted sound at that, even Leah, but I ignored them and continued.

_Wathcing TV with Charlie _

I held back a sob when I remembered.

_Walking on the beach with Jake_

I let that sit there, let Jacob have a good look at it.

And I thought about my new vampire life.

_Running at full speed with Edward_

_Hunting_

_Shopping with Alice - again_

_Hanging out with my new family_

_My time in Forks now_

_Me hugging Jake when I first saw him_

And I let that thought sit there as well. Showing him how much I missed him.

It fell silent for a few minutes.

I stared into Leah's dark eyes. I stared into them for so long that I saw _her_ future.

_At tall dark haired man smiling at her, his arm around her waist._

_Young kids running around the backyard of a big beautiful house._

_Leah with a job at the hospital, helping sick people recover from injuries._

She had a happy life a head of her.

As I watched her future, the images spilled from my mind into hers.

She hesitated, looking into my eyes, not really sure what to do now. She just saw her future and everything she always wanted is going to come true. She is going to have a man in her life, she is going to have kids and her own house, she is also going to have a job helping other people. She was as shocked and... relieved.

A thought crossed my mind. I can finally make my escape, but... it would be wrong what I was about to do. Leah closed her eyes and I took my chance. I pushed her off me and punched her in the left side of her face. There was a big booming sound, like two boulders crashing together, when my fist made contact with her face.

I felt horrible as soon as I did it, but I got up with my vampire speed and looked at her.

She flew backwards and hit a tree that shook violently but didn't break. In the corner of my eye I saw Jacob and Seth standing beside the tree, staring at her.

I expected Leah to get angry and run towards me, teeth bared, but she didn't. She sat there staring at me with... hope in her eyes.

_Thank you, _she thought to me.

Jacob and Seth turned their shocked and confused stares at me but I ignored them, I continued to stare at Leah.

Leah phased into her human form and a few tears escaped. I wish I could cry but I knew I couldn't, I never will.

Turning away from the Jacob and his family, I ran off to the border of Forks.

_I will miss you, Jake._ I thought to him, wishing I could cry again.

I didn't listen for his reply, I got stepped over the treaty line and I felt so... exposed.

I knew Alice could see me now, I knew they were after me.

And they won't get me. I knew that for sure.

_Italy... _was all I thought.

* * *

**Love it? hate it?**

**Sorry that it is soo short! Didn't mean it!**

**That's right! Bella _might_ be going to Italy... ****But why? And why is so sure that the Cullens won't catch her?**

**All will be revielled...**

**REVIEW**


	11. The New Guy

**Merry Christmas :)**

**My Christmas present to everyone is a chapter of _Broken_.**

**I'm sorry that I havent updated, been very busy :(**

**So yer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ****If you don't then I'm sorry. **

**I have been reading a lot of _Daddy's Little Cannibal_'s stories. ****(May she rest in peace.) **

**So I don't know if you will like it or not :/**

**If you do then review and if you dont ... then review :D**

**And your Christmas present to me will be...**

**A LOT OF REVIEWS!**

**If I don't get any then I won't continue :(**

**So pleasee, if you really like this story, revieww (:**

**Love Alina xx**

**

* * *

**

_**Broken**_

_**Chapter 11: The New Guy**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

_Wow, she's... beautiful. I'd like to see her nak_- Ugh. I blocked out that thought and searched for the culprit.

I was at a packed out shopping mall, and I now know how Edward feels like at school... Don't ask why I'm at a mall, I don't even know. Okay, that was a lie. I did know. I was hiding - from everyone.

Finally I found the culprit who was thinking dirty things about me. I locked eyes with him and I froze. His golden eyes could only mean one thing - vampire. How didn't I know that a vampire was here?! Ugh!

_I know you can hear me, _he thought.

I sighed. I might as well talk to him by thoughts. That wouldn't hurt, right?

_What do you want? _I thought into his head. His eyes went wide when he realized what just happened and I half smiled.

_Hey, how di you do that? Well, doesn't matter. What are_ you _doing here?_ My eyes narrowed at him and he grinned.

_What do you mean? You don't even know who I am!!_

_Of course, I know who you are. Your Bella Cullen, the vampire run away._ Everyone _knows who you are._

I gasped and shook my head slowly - there were humans around. What have _they _done?!

_How do you know that?! And what do you want?! _I asked as I clenched my teeth together. I was angry and upset now. How could they do this to me? I told them not to come after me _or_ tell anyone!

He was grinning widely at me now and I was trying not to get up and rip his head off.

_Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm Adrian. Adrian Kelly. Pleasure to meet you._

He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to my table. He sat down on the chair next to me and held his hand out. I growled a low sound that only he could hear and I never took my eyes off him.

"Bella Cullen," he said politely while holding back a smile. Adrian had bleached blonde hair and had tan skin – very, very rare for vampires. He was wearing blue board shorts and a green t-shirt. I had to admit, he was pretty good looking. But he wasn't my type of guy... I hope.

"What do you want?" I growled.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm a... old friend of the Cullens, I guess you could say." He sighed and closed his eyes before continuing. "I'm... Rosalie's ex boyfriend," he admitted. I looked down at the table to avoid his gaze. I didn't know if I could trust Adrian but I could hear the hurt and pain in voice when he spoke of Rose. "She left me when she found that bear guy," he continued in disgust.

"Emmett," I corrected him when I looked up.

"Whatever. She... contacted me when you went missing. She said to keep a look out just in case you ran by Italy or..." he hesitated. "Or if you dropped in to say... _hello_ to the Volturi," he sighed.

I was shocked. Rose did this for _me_? I thought she might hate me because I left... I looked down at the table again to gather my thoughts. Why would Rose want someone to look out for me _if_ I went to the Volturi? How did she know that I _would_ go to the Volturi?

Adrian leaned forward in his chair and I looked up automatically. He looked me in the eye and I was lost his gaze. "Why did you come to Italy?" he asked slowly.

I couldn't answer that. I couldn't and I wouldn't. But looking into his eyes... I almost did. They reminded me of someone... but _who_? Golden eyes that could make me admit anything...

A few more seconds of looking into his eyes and I realized I was leaning forward in my chair. My mouth was just a few inches away from his... Like my thoughts went into his head – which they probably did – he leaned forward and our lips touched. He was kissing me. And then I was kissing him _back_, and I didn't even know it!

The weird thing was... I couldn't _stop _myself. It's been so long since I have made contact with a male, been so long since I have kissed someone. And I liked it. I liked it how one of his hands cupped my cheek, to hold me there, and the other was wrapped in my hair.

_Do you wanna come back to my place? _He thought.

"Yes..." I answered against his lips.

He smiled against _my_ lips before he pulled away. He stood up and offered me a hand. I grabbed it and let him lead the way. I intertwined our fingers together and he chuckled. Again I had that feeling this was familiar, an amused chuckle... but where and _who_?

I stared into his eyes as we walked. Those familiar golden eyes...

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked. His question snapped me out of my thoughts and I shook my head quickly, hoping that there weren't any humans around.

"Nothing, just that you remind me of someone..." I admitted and I mentally kicked myself.

"Well... That's not nothing, now is it?" he chuckled. The sound of his laugh was so... yummy. Like honey... I just wanted to kiss him and never let go. He looked around suddenly and grinned mischievously.

"What are you- ah!" I screamed. He kissed me on the lips to quiet me. I looked around to see what made me scream, I was in his arms and he has running at full vampire speed to his apartment. "Shh..." he whispered. "I thought it would be more fun like this." He continued and leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh..." I didn't know what else to say. _Close your eyes and relax, _he thought. I obeyed and listened to everything _whoosh_ by.

A minute later, he stopped and I opened my eyes. We were standing in front of his bed, and I tried to hide my smile. I have done _this_ before, but I can't remember who with...

Adrian sat me down on the bed and pulled his shirt off. I stared wide eyed at him as he slowly unzipped his shorts. I shook my head and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him on the bed.

"Not yet..." I whispered into his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I brought my lips to his and kissed him hungrily.

"Fine by me," he said against my lips. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my blue long sleeve shirt off. I smiled as he did all this without breaking contact with my lips.

I pulled away after a minute and looked him in the eyes. He was looking me up and down and I giggled like a little school girl. He tore his eyes away from my black singlet top smiled crookedly at me.

"May I?" he asked. I shook my head again and his smile flattered a little. I grinned and brought his mouth back to mine. He kissed me back and I had a tempting thought. I slide my tongue over his bottom lip slowly and let the offer sink in. Adrian sat there frozen for a minute but soon got the idea and he smiled widely. He wrapped him arms around my waist and pushed me down on the bed so he was hovering over me. His tongue entered my mouth and soon our tongues were moving together. His hands slid under my singlet and played with my bra strap. I gasped and his hands quickly slid back down and rested on my bare hips.

He moved his lips from mine and I whimpered silently in protest. He smiled and pressed his lips below my ear. He moved his head down to my collarbone and made a trail of kisses up and down the bone.

I let out a shaky breath and knitted my hands in his hair. "Oh. Edward. I love you, Edward." My eyes flashed open when I realized that was _me_ talking. Adrian was staring at me, his beautiful smile now set in a straight line.

_CRAP! I forgot about that! Gotta be looking in her ey- _He blocked his thoughts and it was like a splash of cold water on my face.

I looked around at my surroundings, suddenly myself again. I looked down and saw that his hands were still on my bare hips. I gasp and slapped him on the cheek. He went flying backwards and crashed into the back wall. "What did you do to me?!" I yelled at him.

He just stared at me with hurt in his eyes. It was like he loved me... and I loved him.

"NO!" I screamed out. "Get OUT of my HEAD!!" I screamed at him. It was him all along. He was the one making me do all that, he was messing with my head. He made me forget about Edward...

Oh no. ALICE! Crap! She could have seen that! CRAP! I am so dead.

I got up and ran over to him. He was crouched on the ground, his back up against the wall. "What did you _do _to me?!" I yelled again. He didn't answer me. I grinned at him and thought about something horrible, something that would make any grown man cry. And I suddenly got it, the most painful thing in the world – the fire of being turned into a vampire. I thought about it and focused on Adrian, still crouched on the ground. He flinched when it hit him. A few seconds passed and he started to scream. I smiled at him and stopped it, for now. "Talk or I will do it again!" I warned him. "What did you do to me?" I asked.

"I – I entered your head. It's my talent. I can make people do stuff, and make them forgot things. I can block it or erase it all together. I only blocked yours. Now, please don't do it again!" he begged.

My smile turned into a frown and I slapped him again, but not as hard. "Get out of my sight and don't let me see you ever again." I turned around and walked out of the room. "And don't do that to anyone _ever_ again!" I yelled over my shoulder. _I will find you, _I threatened him.

I heard a whimper and I smiled then flew out of the room.

* * *

**Hope you likeed.**

**Nothing was going to happen between Adrian and Bella. Bella and I wouldn't let it, I promise :)**

**I named him Adrian because it's a cute name and what he does reminds me of Adrian Ivashkov from the _Vampire Academy_ books.**

**Well, I hope you like. Now you give me a present and send me a revieww (:**

**Please and thank you**

**Love Alina xx**


	12. Lonely No More

**I have done another chapter. YAY!**

**I am sorry that i haven't done any. Been busy. AND im not allowed on the computer on weekends. (I snuck on tonight) :)**

**And weekdays i am busy with school stuff, so i dont have time for anything. :(**

**But i have uploaded. :)**

**OH and i changed one thing on Chapter 9. She doesnt get the shield in that chapter. Read on and you will find out why.**

**ENJOY. READ. REVIEW.**

**AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**Lots of love Alina xx**

* * *

_**Broken**_

_**Chapter 12: Lonely No More**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

_Flashback_

_I was running. Again. I was bored out of my mind! Running around looking for anything to do._

_As I ran, I searched for my future. It was easy to control now. I still see random things, that's normal. But I can see anything I want to see. Make anyone see I want them to see. It's nothing like Alice's – her name cut into me._

_Again, I saw myself running towards Italy, then I saw _them _running to save me. That's not actually what I'm doing. But that's what I'm making Alice see._

_I still couldn't believe that they are coming after me, after what I told them!_

_That shows how much I can trust them. I shook my head, trying to shake that though out. I _can_ them. They are only looking for me because Alice saw me running to the Volturi._

_I sighed and slowed down to a walk._

_While I walked, I thought about Adrian, the stupid idiot who made me kiss him and get half naked with him. I have to admit, he was _very_ attractive. And I enjoyed the physical contact. I hadn't been kissed or touched like that in a _very _long time._

_I remembered how I called him Edward and Adrian freak out. I smiled at how terrified he was of me._

_A strange tingling feeling at the back of my head snapped me out of my thoughts. I've left it before... I felt it a before I could hear thoughts. Does this mean I'm getting another ability?_

_I pushed the tingling sensation out of my mind to see what it could do. I felt it escape my mind and then it was all around me. I could _feel _everything but I wasn't touching it._

_I tried to figure out what this weird ability was. It was like I was covering everything with my mind._

_Like a shield._

_End flashback._

I sighed and pushed the shield out of my mind.

I figured out that if I had the shield up, Alice wouldn't be able to see my future. Nobody would be able to see or do anything to me. But I could still do stuff to them.

I sighed again as I silently ran to a random house and peeked through the closest window.

It was a bedroom. A teenage girl, about 16, was lying on her bed and singing to herself quietly. She had the most beautiful voice – for a human.

_What is Isabelle doing? _A female thought from the other room.

I grinned to myself. Isabelle, so close to Isabella.

_Isabelle, _I thought into her head, _go outside._

Her head snapped up quickly, but she did as she was told.

As she got up and walked to her door, I felt my smile disappear as I thought about what I was about to do.

_This is wrong!! _I screamed at myself. But I was so lonely and I didn't want to go home. Not just yet.

"Isabelle, where are you going?" a female voice asked.

_I have no idea, _Isabelle thought. "I just forgot something outside, I'll be back," she answered her mother.

_No, you won't, _I thought sadly to myself.

"Okay, just hurry up. It's cold out there," her mother, Anne, told her.

I heard the back door open and I walked away from the house, somewhere where the mother won't hear us.

Isabelle gasped when I came out of nowhere but she followed me out her gate and into the trees that looked like a little forest next door to her house.

_Who is she? _She thought as we walked deeper and deeper into the trees.

_My name is Bella Cullen, _I thought to her, _and I need your help._

She gasped again and I stopped and turned around to face her. We were far enough into the trees that no one will hear us.

Her pale blue eyes were wide and her blonde hair was frizzy, like she just washed it.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," I told her soothingly.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them again, she took a step forward and smiled a little bit. "A-are you an angel?" she asked, looking at my golden eyes.

I grinned at her and shook my head. "No, not even close," I whispered. "Your name is Isabelle, am I right?"

Her eyes went wide again and she nodded. "But my friends call me Bell. I hate Isabelle," she grimaced.

I laughed and her mouth popped out audibly at the sound. "My name is Isabella. But everyone calls me Bella," I told her putting my hand out to shake hers.

She stepped forward slowly and took my hand, "Your so cold!" she gasped.

I smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry about that," I whispered.

"W-was that you speaking to me in my head? Cause if it was, that was so cool! And your really pretty by the way. Beautiful. Why do you have golden eyes? I'm not being rude. They're beautiful," and on and on she went. I let her finish and smiled when she looked up at me and remembered something. "Wait, you said you needed my help. _My _help! What do you I have to do? I will do _anything_."

My smile slowly disappeared and I turned serious. "Are you sure?" I asked softly.

"Of course!" she said excitedly.

I sighed and bent down to make eye contact with her. "What I need you to do will be hard. I will hurt. Heaps," I warned, and her smile disappeared. "Will you help me?" I asked again.

She stood there quietly for a few minutes thinking, when she had an answer she took a step closer. "Yes."

I sighed, stood up, and took her hand. "Then I will have to tell you everything. There is no backing out of this. Once I start, we have to finish."

While we walked back to the place I was staying at, an old, trashed and abandoned house, I filled her in on everything. I started with what I was.

"Your a v-vampire?!" she squeaked, but didn't remove her hand from mine or stop walking.

I nodded, "But it's nothing like in movies or books," I reassured her. "We do drink blood, though." This time Bell stopped walking, I quickly said, "Don't worry. I only drink animal blood. Your safe with me," I promised. That made her relax some and she started walking again.

Next I told her about my family. Why I left.

"You ran away from home?" she asked quietly.

I nodded and stared straight ahead.

"And left your husband there?"

I nodded, and I wished I could cry.

"Did you get to see your dad?" she asked more quietly.

"Yes. And I saw my best friend. Um. He – he is a werewolf."

She nodded, taking everything in surprisingly well. She nodded like it was expected – which it kind of was.

She asked me questions about everyone and everything. I didn't mind talking about the Cullens anymore. I was used to the pain it caused me.

Bell fell quiet and she stopped walking. I looked down and saw that her eyes were closing. I smiled and picked her up in my arms and ran the rest of the way home.

When I walked inside the house two minutes later, it was past 2 o'clock in the morning.

I set her down on the old couch I stole – I will put it back when I am finished – and watched her sleep.

She woke up at 10:00 and I smiled as she took in her surroundings.

"Have a nice sleep?" I asked softly.

She yawned and smiled at me. "Yes, thank you. You?"

I smiled and went to sit next to her on the couch. "I don't sleep, honey." I said smoothing down her hair.

She laughed and looked into my eyes. "Your eyes are black now. Why?"

My smile flattered a little. "Um. I haven't eaten anything for a while."

She knew what I mean straight away but she didn't seem to care. "Don't mind me," she whispered.

I grinned at her and placed my hand on hers. "I'm fine," I reassured her. "I can go much longer without food. Cause I have been a vampire for a long time, I know how to control my thirst," I smiled.

She nodded. "How old are you?" she asked suddenly.

"I was 18 when I was turned. That was... 75 years ago," I told her looking out the window. "We don't age," I sighed.

She nodded and looked up at me. "You said that you needed my help before, what do you need me to do?" she whispered.

"I – I need you to travel with me. I am very lonely, you see. And I can't bring myself to go home. Not just yet."

"I can do that," she smiled.

"Um. I will have to... change you." I whispered almost inaudibly.

Her eyes went wide and she didn't know what to say.

"You can't go home. You know too much about my world. The Volturi will find out and kill us. I am so sorry. I – I shouldn't of taken you. It was very wrong of me. I feel so bad." I started to sob and she patted my shoulder.

"I understand. You can change me," she whispered.

I looked into her eyes and I saw honesty and trust. I smiled at her.

"It won't be pleasant," I warned her,

She nodded, excepting that too.

I sighed and asked the hardest question. "When... when do you want to do it?" I whispered, holding back sobs. I can't believe that I'm doing this! _This wrong, _I thought again.

"Now," she said without hesitation. She almost sounded excited. Almost.

"W-what? Are you sure? You can't change back when I've done it! Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure that I want to be a vampire and not get killed because I know too much. Isn't it easier if I just became one?" she asked.

"I guess I have no other choice then," I whispered.

She nodded and whispered, "Where do you want to do this?"

"Here is fine," I smiled sadly. "You won't feel anything, anyway. All you will feel is the bite," I sighed.

She nodded seriously and started to lay down. I got up so she could get comfortable and kneeled beside her head. "Relax," I whispered in her ear. "I will always be beside you. I will never leave your side until you wake up. I know what it feels like, and I know that you wouldn't want to be alone. When you wake up as your new self, it will be a bit weird. You won't be used to the new reflexes or the sounds. I will explain everything when you wake up," I whispered. I kissed her on the throat, to tell her I was about to do it, and she whimpered silently. "It's going to be okay," I reassured her, then I bit into her neck.

The blood flowed into my mouth, and it was the first time I tasted human flood. It was... delicious. And I never wanted to stop.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**Will she stop and get a new friend?**

**Or will she drain her and feel bad for the rest of her life?**

**Review and i will try and update.**

**:)**

**Happy Valentines Day**

**xx**


	13. Pain

**heeey guys. sorry i havent updated. :( been busy. i know that isnt an excuse but thats the only thing. buut thats in the past now. :) i will try and updated more, once i figure out whats gonna happen next. haha. (: so i hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review and tell me what you think. and give me ideas for future chapter. (: cause im gonna need all the help i can get. haha. **

**anyway, **

**PLEAASE REVIEW!**

**i will love you always. (:**

**love alinaa. xo**

* * *

_**Broken**_

_**Chapter 13: Pain**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I was sitting on a rock in the woods, far away from any humans or towns or cities; away from civilisation altogether.

I was staring up at the clouds and thought about what I just did.

_Flashback_

_Isabelle was laying on the bed, body thrashing and her mouth open with screams. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes were squeezed shut and I knew exactly how she felt. Watching her brought back the memory of my transformation._

_But mine was so different compared to this poor, helpless girl. I was changed because I was dying. This girl was healthy; she had a life with family and friends, and probably a loving boyfriend too. _

_I sat by her through the whole thing, just like I promised her. I held her hand and told her it would all be over soon. But the truth was: I didn't know when it would end. _

_I smoothed down her hair, and talked to her while she screamed. When she fell silent for a minute, I thought it was over, but she started whimpering and screamed even louder. It was nearly over._

_I sighed and reached over to get a piece of paper and a pen. I tried to act like a teenager as I wrote a letter to her family._

Dear mum,

I'm sorry I have not came home.

I met someone on my way to collect something from outside.

It was an old friend and he said he loved me.

I had always loved him and he said he finally wanted to be with me.

So we went for a walked and we talked about things.

Turns out we were meant to be together.

Mum, don't come looking for me.

I am fine and I will send letters every week.

So please don't be worried about me.

I love you always,

Isabelle Lee Carlton.

_I sighed, it didn't sound very convincing, and it didn't sound like anything a 16 year old would write__._

_I put it aside so Bell could look at it later, and went back to talking to her._

_A few hours later, Bell stopped screaming again. I couldn't hear her heart beat, and I knew it was over._

"_Bell, honey? Are you awake?" I whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed my hand that was still placed in hers. And for the first time since she stopped screaming, I noticed what she looked like. _

_Her blonde hair was straight and sat perfectly with her new face. Her skin was smooth and as white as mine, her cheeks maybe a little pink; which was weird, rare, yet beautiful in her own way. She looked maybe a little bit like her old self, but altogether she looked like a totally different person. Her lips were full and perfect, and her nose was like an angels. I looked at her differently; I looked at her like my daughter; Part of my life now, part of my family. _

_My gaze went to her eyes, as they started to flutter open. She looked up at me and gasped. I could tell she was looking at me and everything in a new way. With her new eyes. _

"_It takes a bit to get used to it," I reassured her, smiling._

_She sat up, quickly for her, and she gasped again. "This is all so-" she stopped talking and her eyes grew wide. Her voice was beautiful, and I was glad that I had done this. She was perfect._

"_Weird?" I supplied for her. "Amazing?" I smiled and leaned over and gave her a huge._

"_Yer," she said and hugged me back hard._

_I half choked-half laughed at her. "Um... Isabelle, can you please loosen your grip?" I asked quietly._

_She let go and looked at me, confused. "Why?" She was still wide eyed from the sound of her voice. I smiled; I couldn't wait til she saw her reflection._

"_Your new; which is what we call a newborn. That means your... stronger than me, and you can run faster." My smile faltered a little when I continued, "And it also means you have to... drink more than me."_

_She looked at me guilty and pointed to her throat. "It feels like it's on fire. H-how do I get rid of it?"_

"_Blood," we said at the same time. I smiled at her and smoothed her already perfect hair._

_Bell's eyes grew wider again and she started to panic. "But... but I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't have to kill someone do I? Cause I don't... want to kill anyone. I don't like hurting people," and she was off again with her rambling. I grinned her and put my hand on her arm to calm her._

"_Bell, it's okay. I don't like hurting people either. We are hunting animals. It's not good drinking human blood, anyway," I reassured her._

_She nodded and looked at her hands and noticed the colour of her skin for the first time. "Wow..." she breathed._

_I got up and walked to the bathroom, there was a full view mirror stuck to the wall. "Bell, I got something to show you, come here," I called to her. She was there in less than a second and I grinned at her._

_She was grinning too, and started to ramble again, "oh my god. That is so fun. I just want to go outside and ru-" she stopped when she caught sight of herself in the reflection. "Wow," she said again._

_I hugged her and whispered, "Your beautiful." We both smiled at each other in our reflections and Bell held up her hand and touched her hair and face. "Your a whole new person, you can even change your name," I smiled at her. _

"_Really? Oh my god. YAY!" and she went through all the possibilities that could happen. "I really don't know," she admitted a minute later._

"_You don't have to decide now. We have eternity," I grinned as her eyes widened. "But now, we should really go hunting." She nodded, so I took her hand and we ran out into the woods._

_End flashback_

"You know I really wasn't that thirsty." I jumped as Bell came and sat next to me. "Wow, that must be a first, scaring a vampire," she laughed.

I smiled at her guiltily, "Sorry, I was just thinking. Must of started daydreaming."

"Hey, no need to apologise. We all need a moment to ourselves," she smiled.

I laughed and patted her on the arm. "So true, so true." I looked at her and gave her a hug. "Bell..."

"Yer?" she said hugging me back, lightly this time.

I laughed and admitted the truth, "You feel so much like a daughter to me. I guess I'm glad I met you, honey." I patted her hair and wished Edward was here to celebrate this with me.

"Awww, Bella," she laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm glad you met me too. Hell, I'm glad you stopped at my house and not my next door neighbours," she laughed again.

We pulled apart and I looked at her eyes; they were already fading from red to black. "Wow... your eyes are already losing their redness. I guess you are special," I grinned. She laughed and punched me lightly on the arm. Then she looked away and hid her eyes.

"Bell... whats wrong, honey?" I asked reaching over to pat her head.

She looked at me, and she had hope in her eyes. "Does this mean my cancer is gone?"

I stared at her and my mouth opened slightly. "Your w-what?"

"My cancer. Does this mean it's gone? Cause I'm a vampire now?" she sounded like she was hoping for it, but she didn't think it could be true.

"O-of course, it's gone now." I didn't even know she had it. And now... I began to smile. I guess I saved her life. It wasn't pointless to change her. She beamed at me, and gave me a huge hug that reminded me of Emmett. She hugged me for a long time, whispering 'thank you, thank you, thank you,' again and again.

* * *

**okay, well i have to admit. that wasnt very long. :( but thats all i could think of.**

**soo.. once you read this, give me ideas for the next chapter, and future chapters. (:**

**i will gladly read all, and think of all the possibilities. :D**

**loveeeee alina. xo**

**hope you enjoyed it. (:**


End file.
